


Oltre le apparenze

by R_Roiben_R



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystery, Police, Sûreté
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Roiben_R/pseuds/R_Roiben_R
Summary: L'Ispettore Capo della Sûreté di Parigi Justin Ganimard ha un fastidioso problema per le mani, uno che non sembra intenzionato a essere risolto.Quello che invece non sa, Ganimard, è che il suo fastidioso problema non è neppure il peggiore. E forse, dopo tutto, non è nemmeno un problema, quanto piuttosto una soluzione.





	1. Se non è un demonio, noi l’acciuffiamo

h2 { margin-top: 0.42cm; margin-bottom: 0.5cm }  
h2.western { font-family: "Liberation Sans", sans-serif; font-size: 14pt; font-weight: normal }  
h2.cjk { font-family: "NSimSun"; font-size: 14pt; font-weight: normal }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans"; font-size: 14pt; font-weight: normal }

#  **Oltre le apparenze**

  


  


  


  


  


  


##  **01 -** **Se non è un demonio, noi l’acciuffiamo**

  


  


La Ville Lumière è entrata da poco più di un mese nel nuovo secolo e lo si nota bene dall'allegria che ancora permea la città e i suoi cittadini, e dalle luci che sembrano ancora più numerose e brillanti del solito. La primavera, ancora di là da venire, non ha mostrato per il momento i suoi segni distintivi, eppure v’è un sentore d’eccitazione pronta a sbocciare e sembra si respiri aria di novità ovunque, perfino nei quartieri poveri e nelle bettole. Forse non durerà, si sofferma a riflettere il presidente del consiglio nonché ministro degli interni Valenglay, ma fintanto che porterà bei pensieri e leggerezza sarà senza dubbio benvenuta.

  


Distogliendo lo sguardo dal panorama che si può ammirare dalla sua finestra, china un poco la testa sulla propria scrivania poco distante e sospira esasperato: un altro stupido rapporto dalla Sûreté, e può scommettere le sue entrate di un anno che si tratta, di nuovo, di quel seccante ladro da strapazzo e delle sue prodezze che tanto divertono il popolo. Ed è proprio questo il problema maggiore; il prefetto Machaux può dire ciò che vuole al riguardo, ma sprecare tanto personale e denaro pubblico per correre dietro a una testa calda che piace alla gente non è affatto un buon affare, economicamente e politicamente parlando.

  


«Che diamine avrà combinato questa volta?» si chiede, un poco amareggiato per essere stato distolto dal proprio studio del benessere della comunità.

  


Nulla di più facile, del resto, che togliere il sigillo apposto dagli uffici della Sûreté per scoprirlo. Questo è ciò che suo malgrado si appresta a fare, salvo pentirsene nemmeno tre minuti dopo, intento a sorbirsi gli sproloqui di quel borioso del prefetto, oltre che le spiegazioni prolisse e noiose dell'Ispettore Capo.

  


«Buon Dio, che perdita di tempo, che perdita di denaro, e che perdita del già scarso prestigio di cui godono» lamenta, sapendo di parlare unicamente a sé stesso, poiché si trova solo nel suo ufficio. «Farei prima ad assumere questo tizio. Molto probabilmente mi costerebbe meno che cercare di metterlo dietro le sbarre e poi mandarlo al patibolo. Chissà» borbotta, rimuginando sui suoi progetti con tutta probabilità irrealizzabili.

  


***

  


In un altro edificio e in un differente ufficio il prefetto Machaux sta facendo una lavata di capo all'Ispettore Capo, reo d'essersi lasciato sfuggire, lui e la sua squadra al completo, il ricercato per l'ennesima volta, l'ultima di una serie apparentemente infinita.

  


«Signor prefetto, quell'uomo è una specie di demonio. I miei ragazzi non...» tenta di spiegare le proprie ragioni Justin Ganimard.

  


«Avete detto giusto: quell' _uomo_. Ed essendo egli un comune mortale esiste di certo un modo per sbarazzarcene una volta per tutte. Bisogna togliercelo di torno. È semplicemente oltraggioso che si diverta alle nostre spalle! La gente ride di noi!» si accalora il prefetto.

  


L'Ispettore china la testa a ogni invettiva un poco di più, e si morde la lingua per evitare di rispondere a tono e dire apertamente ciò che pensa del problema, se poi di tale si tratta.

  


«Il Crédit Lyonnaise! È inammissibile! Chi rimborserà la perdita? Voi, forse? No di certo, siete solo un poliziotto» esclama Machaux.

  


Il suddetto poliziotto sta per insultare il prefetto, poi ci ripensa e annuisce, tenendo per sé anche quello. E si augura vivamente che non ne abbia ancora per molto, perché non è per nulla certo di quanto spazio gli rimanga ancora in testa per tenerci tutto quel che vorrebbe fargli sapere.

  


«Che accidenti state aspettando, dunque? Andate, marsch! Radunate i vostri uomini (quelli che non hanno qualche osso rotto) e trovate quel pagliaccio!» sbraita il prefetto, concedendogli con queste ultime parole il permesso non scritto di poter lasciare il suo ufficio.

  


Ganimard sospira, indicibilmente grato per quella concessione dell'ultimo minuto, e approfitta al volo dell'occasione per correre letteralmente fuori da lì e tornare fra le persone ragionevoli.

  


***

  


La fa facile, Machaux. Fosse per lui dovrebbero presentarsi in forze alla porta di un cittadino francese, con il mandato, e chiudergli i polsi nelle manette per poi trascinarlo alla Maison d'arrêt de la Santé. Che ci vuole? Lo sa lui cosa ci vuole: trovarlo, prima di tutto. Pensa forse, il _signor prefetto perfetto_ , che quel furfante abbia una targhetta d'ottone a fianco della porta con sopra scritto “Arsène Lupin: ladro, scassinatore e a tempo perso rubacuori”? Nemmeno per sogno. Seguire la sua pista è una parola, soprattutto considerando che di rado lascia tracce, e quelle che lascia sono ormai vecchie e inutili. Il prefetto, forse, crede di poterlo anticipare sul tempo. Ma chi può sapere quali siano le sue intenzioni? Scommette che nemmeno la sua banda venga messa al corrente dei dettagli con troppo anticipo. Le uniche occasioni in cui la polizia è venuta a conoscenza di una delle sue malefatte prima che accadesse si sono verificate in concomitanza di progetti enormi: castelli, musei, banche, tutti obbiettivi veramente molto complicati da proteggere, in particolare perché l'operazione della polizia viene giocoforza organizzata all'ultimo minuto, mentre quella del ladro deve essere stata pianificata chissà quanto tempo prima, e nei minimi dettagli per giunta.

  


«E allora? Che cosa possiamo fare noi altri?» pensa l'Ispettore, prelevando la copia di un quotidiano di quella mattina e cercando indizi, _qualcosa_ , un'idea qualsiasi che lo porti sulla via giusta per acciuffare quel farabutto. 

  


Scuote la testa e sospira. Che poi, anche chiamarlo in quel modo non è del tutto corretto. In fondo non ha mai ammazzato nessuno, finora, e neppure derubato gente che a malapena rimane in piedi con il proprio lavoro. Sì, però è una gran spina nel fianco, e in una cosa il prefetto Machaux dice il vero: si burla di loro, ovvero dell'autorità, facendoli passare per deficienti e incapaci. Non che abbia tutti i torti; molti, lì dentro, lo sono senz'altro. Però, però non va bene! Che lo sappiano alla Sûreté è un conto, ma che lo sappia tutta la Francia non è tollerabile. E quel maledetto in più si paga perfino gli articoli sul suo giornale; sì, _suo_ , perché Ganimard non crede affatto che un redattore che non sia stipendiato si prodighi a cantare le lodi di chicchessia, che si tratti di un ladro oppure di un deputato.

  


«Maledetto Lupin. Bisogna finirla con questa farsa» brontola, sbattendo il giornale spiegazzato sulla propria scrivania e lanciando sguardi irritati all'intorno, scorgendo gente che tenta di fare il proprio dovere, pur senza sapere necessariamente da che parte girarsi, in mancanza dell'indicazione giusta. La deve proprio trovare lui, quell'indicazione, a questo punto. «Allora, dove sei?».

  


«Capo?» chiede la voce confusa di uno dei suoi uomini che sta passando lì accanto in quel momento.

  


L'Ispettore scuote una mano, a indicargli di lasciar correre, ché sta solo cercando di mandarsi in fumo il cervello nella speranza di trovare la soluzione che faccia al caso loro. Quello se ne va, ben felice di lasciare al superiore la patata bollente.

  


***

  


Trascorre più d'una settimana senza che nulla si muova. Il prefetto Machaux, nel suo ufficio arroccato, ha i nervi a fior di pelle. Per contro gli agenti girano più rilassati, a volte con sorrisi e battute di spirito, quasi non abbiano un solo pensiero per la testa (e Ganimard sospetta che non sia tutta un'impressione). Dal canto suo, non passa giorno che non spulci giornali (soprattutto l’ _Écho_ _de France_ , ovvero il giornale di Lupin), lettere di segnalazione, persino riviste ché non si può mai sapere quale sarà l'ultima trovata del ladro latitante; purtroppo non sembra esserci alcuna novità, e il suo ricercato continua a esserlo e a non essere rintracciabile.

  


Questa situazione permane fino a un pomeriggio nel quale un dispaccio dalla cittadina di Épinay-sur-Seine lo avvisa che si è verificato un incidente strano presso la dimora della famiglia Yvelain. L'incidente è la scomparsa di un tavolo assieme a tutte le sue dodici sedie. Ganimard s'imbroncia, digrigna i denti, sbatte malamente la missiva sulla scrivania e solleva le braccia al cielo, esasperato.

  


«Un tavolo! Che il diavolo lo prenda: cosa diamine dovrebbe farci con uno stupido tavolo?» sbotta.

  


Ma non si sofferma a lambiccarsi troppo. Invece si alza dalla sedia, afferra la lettera stropicciata e parte a passo di marcia per reclutare un po' di gente da portare su al nord per indagare su questo affare. Tanto che altro hanno da combinare quei perdigiorno?

  


Quasi due ore dopo, con tutta la sua squadra ammassata dentro un carrozzone cellulare, giungono infine sul posto. L'ispettore dispone i suoi uomini in modo da sorvegliare la villa sui quattro lati e il terreno circostante, mentre lui si fa annunciare ai padroni di casa e viene accolto dalla signora Yvelain in persona, che lo guida attraverso l'atrio luminoso fino al salone secondario, dove di norma vengono serviti i pasti e dove, una volta entrato, Ganimard si rende ben conto dell’effettiva mancanza del tavolo e delle sedie.

  


«Che cosa avevano, di particolare?» domanda alla donna, i cui grandi occhi nocciola lo guardano come fossero perennemente sorpresi.

  


«Ma nulla, signor Ispettore. Erano mobili normali. Forse giusto un poco vecchi. Sono stati acquistati all'asta solo il mese scorso; ci era parso un affare, poiché questa sala è stata appena restaurata e aveva bisogno di essere arredata. Quindi mio marito e io siamo stati in giro per fiere e antiquari così da trovare dei mobili adatti. Vedete, Ispettore, per esempio quella credenza, laggiù nell'angolo? Non è un amore?» trilla la signora, i cui occhi sempre sorpresi ora mostrano anche compiaciuta eccitazione.

  


Ganimard si gratta la testa e borbotta parole inintelligibili, affatto interessato ai mobili che ci sono ancora, invece curioso di capire perché, se quelli sono ancora lì, lo stesso non si può affermare del tavolo con tutte le sedie. 

  


Ma quando si azzarda a chiedere se, oltre alla loro scomparsa, hanno rilevato altri ammanchi, la signora, tutta giuliva, esclama «Ah, no! Anzi, ci pensate che abbiamo trovato, in mezzo a questa stanza proprio al posto del tavolo scomparso, un assegno? La stessa cifra che abbiamo pagato per acquistarlo, figuratevi un po’ voi».

  


L'Ispettore grugnisce, e mentre tenta come può di non insultare la povera donna che tutto sommato non ha colpe al suo attivo, maledice invece dentro di sé quell'uomo malefico e le sue idee scellerate.

  


Dopo aver setacciato la sala, nella speranza di trovare qualche indizio ma senza avere tale fortuna, si congeda dalla padrona di casa con un inchino e la promessa di fare il possibile, se non per riportare loro la mobilia per lo meno per indicargli il destino occorso a quel tavolo e quelle sedie sfruttate così poco. E andandosene, mentre raduna la sua squadra, scuote la testa immaginando si trattasse di qualche pezzo d'antiquariato che i coniugi avevano scambiato per vecchiume e che con tutta probabilità verrà acquistato da qualche riccone d'oltre oceano per dieci volte il suo prezzo di partenza.

  


***

  


Scoraggiato e stanco per l’uscita infruttuosa, Justin Ganimard si appresta a mettere ordine nelle sue carte in ufficio per poi tornarsene a casa, dove troverà, forse, la cena lasciata in caldo per lui dalla governante. Se non che, poco prima di lasciare la Sûreté, un agente giovane e magro come un chiodo gli corre incontro con una faccia che non promette buone cose. La sua sorpresa è quindi grande nel momento in cui scopre che, al contrario, la notizia è delle migliori: non solo è giunta una nuova segnalazione circa possibili movimenti del ladro, ma addirittura sembra sia stato avvistato. Le labbra dell’Ispettore hanno un guizzo improvviso e i suoi occhi si animano di speranza.

  


«Questa è la volta buona» si ripete, forse nel tentativo di convincersi e motivarsi, mentre va a caccia di altri uomini da trascinare con sé.

  


In base alla segnalazione ricevuta, pare che il ricercato si trovasse nei pressi dei magazzini di Saint Georges, potrebbe perfino trovarcisi ancora, con una parte della sua banda. Ganimard ha un brivido violento al pensiero di poterglisi presentare tanto vicino, e seduto sullo scomodo sedile del cellulare non riesce a stare fermo, preso da frenesia e impazienza nonostante l’orario tardo e la faticosa giornata che ha alle spalle.

  


«Ispettore» lo interpella il sergente Sorier al proprio fianco, «ma se poi lo ritroviamo davvero dove dicono, che facciamo?».

  


Ganimard gli affibbia un’occhiata urticante. «Imbecille. Se ci capita sotto le mani lo acciuffiamo e non lo molliamo fino a che non arriviamo alla prima cella disponibile e ce lo chiudiamo dentro a doppia mandata».

  


Il sergente lo fissa con occhi grandi e disorientati, sembrando più sconvolto che sorpreso. «Veramente? E voi dite che ce la facciamo?».

  


L’Ispettore assottiglia le labbra in una smorfia irritata. «Fa’ una cosa, sergente: smetti di pensare e organizzati per eseguire i miei ordini».

  


«Signorsì, capo!».

  


Ecco fatto: tutta la sua eccitazione andata in fumo per colpa di quello stupido di un sergente. È deprimente pensare che la maggior parte dei suoi uomini, probabilmente, si immaginano di doversi fare tutta quella strada solo per scontrarsi con un nulla di fatto, senza neppure stare a chiedersi se sia possibile avere la meglio. “Sciocchi creduloni” pensa. “Non si saranno per caso fatti l’idea che abbiamo a che fare con una specie di mago o demonio, spero”. Quell’idea ha dell’inquietante. Si chiede se, in tal caso, messi di fronte alla materializzazione dei loro incubi decideranno di seguire le sue direttive o preferiranno darsela a gambe levate.

  


Giunti infine nella zona indicata, all’incrocio fra la via che porta ai mercati generali e quella che conduce alla stazione di Saint-Lazare, il cellulare rallenta e affianca una guardia appostata sulla strada. Questa si porta accanto ai finestrini del veicolo e l’Ispettore si sporge per avere notizie.

  


«Ispettore» esordisce la guardia con un impeccabile saluto ufficiale. «Uno degli agenti di pattuglia, non più di dieci minuti fa, ha potuto vedere movimenti sospetti attorno alla galleria d’arte» spiega, indicando con il braccio teso un palazzo alto e di bell’aspetto, accanto a boutiques rinomate.

  


«Quanti erano?» si informa Ganimard.

  


«Ne sono stati individuati cinque. Potrebbe esserci qualcun altro che già si trovava all’interno, tuttavia» azzarda la guardia.

  


L’Ispettore annuisce e gli fa segno di raggiungere la sua squadra mentre lui istruisce i suoi uomini e poi li fa scendere per farli appostare in posizioni adeguate a sorvegliare tutte le uscite del palazzo. Lui stesso si porta a ridosso dell’entrata principale e dà un’occhiata all’interno, senza però riuscire a vedere alcunché di significativo. Respira a fondo, trattenendo l’agitazione. Il prefetto Machaux ha parlato di _liberarsi della seccatura_ , ma la seccatura in questione va catturata con la rete da pesca, non con l’arpione, ché bisogna tenerselo intero per fargli snocciolare un po’ dei suoi intrallazzi, e se lo impallinano avranno un Lupin impagliato, ma niente banda e niente refurtiva.

  


Si sta facendo tardi, e sono già cinque minuti e più che passeggiano senza vedere una sola sagoma dotata di due braccia e due gambe che non abbia anche la divisa della Sûreté. E mentre cammina nella penombra dei corridoi della galleria, Ganimard si blocca e sgrana gli occhi, folgorato dalla consapevolezza.

  


«Oh, per il demonio! La guardia!». E mentre si dà dell’imbecille da solo corre fuori e cerca febbrilmente con lo sguardo nei dintorni del palazzo ma, come c’era da aspettarsi, il furfante s’è già belle che dileguato, e con lui anche i suoi complici e tutto quello che ha reputato di suo gusto e degno d’essere portato con sé.

  


Ma quel che è sicuro è che questa volta non si arrenderà così facilmente. Non possono poi essere andati così lontani, e prima di entrare nella galleria lo ha visto dirigersi verso Batignolles, probabilmente con il progetto di oltrepassare la Senna e dileguarsi poi in qualcuno dei suoi rifugi, quindi è là che andrà anche lui con i suoi uomini, e troverà il modo di tornare sulle sue tracce.

  



	2. Un sorriso incrinato

h2 { margin-top: 0.07cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; color: #2f5496; page-break-inside: avoid }  
h2.western { font-family: "Calibri Light", serif; font-size: 13pt; font-weight: normal }  
h2.cjk { font-family: "?? Light"; font-size: 13pt; font-weight: normal }  
h2.ctl { font-family: ; font-size: 13pt; font-weight: normal }

##  **02 -** **Un sorriso incrinato**

  


  


Stipati i suoi uomini per l’ennesima volta nel cellulare, l’Ispettore lancia un grido di avvertimento al conducente, il quale sprona i cavalli facendo ripartire il veicolo di gran carriera. I cittadini, quella sera, non saranno granché soddisfatti della trovata dell’ultimo minuto dei tutori della legge di Parigi; tutto il fracasso del cellulare sul lastricato sveglierebbe anche i loro antenati. Ma Ganimard ha deciso di non lasciare nulla di intentato e di ripresentarsi l’indomani a testa alta di fronte al prefetto, che intenda come sempre ingiuriarlo per gli insuccessi degli agenti sul campo oppure congratularsi con lui.

  
  


Il cellulare corre veloce e oltrepassa Batignolles, dirigendosi con decisione verso le rive della prima ansa della Senna. L’Ispettore, la testa fuori dal finestrino e gli occhi lacrimanti per l’aria fredda che lo investe, si ostina a fissare la strada che percorrono e i dintorni nella speranza di intravvedere ombre sospette. Incredibile a dirsi, ormai a poche lunghezze dal primo ponte, quello di Saint-Ouen, riesce davvero a scorgere qualcosa e lo indica con fatica, dato il gran fracasso, al conducente, il quale, sorprendentemente, ottiene un ulteriore aumento della velocità proprio mentre la carrozza che Ganimard ha scorto svolta oltre il ponte prendendo la strada a sinistra in direzione, pare, di Nanterre.

  
  


Quando anche loro si ritrovano sul ponte e l’Ispettore si sporge ancora finendo quasi per metà fuori dal cellulare, un secondo veicolo, che somiglia piuttosto a un piccolo cocchio biposto scoperto trainato da due corsieri, compare sul suo orizzonte, già ben lontano ma sembrando intenzionato a riportarsi verso il primo, una carrozza a sei posti. Ganimard aggrotta le sopracciglia e cerca di immaginare le intenzioni del conducente; tuttavia non ne trova neppure il tempo perché ben presto le intenzioni si rendono palesi e il suo, di conducente, è costretto a frenare bruscamente e trattenere i cavalli, spaventati dal rapido passaggio dei due corsieri che per un soffio non si sono scontrati con il cellulare e tutta la squadra ivi contenuta.

  
  


Ganimard ringhia e bestemmia, affacciandosi pericolosamente al finestrino e scuotendo il pugno in direzione del pazzo conducente, il quale poi altri non può essere se non l’uomo che cercano da mesi senza mai riuscire a mettergli le mani addosso.

  
  


«Dannato, fermatevi! Siete in arresto! Mi avete sentito?» sbraita l’Ispettore, sporgendosi fin che osa dal finestrino e fissando truce il piccolo veicolo che sta facendo ammattire i loro cavalli.

  
  


«Prima dovreste acchiapparmi, amico Ganimard!» ribatte in tono allegro il ladro, ridendo della furia impressa sul viso dell’Ispettore.

  
  


«Vedrete! Vedrete se non lo faccio» minaccia Ganimard, insultando al contempo il proprio conducente e intimandogli di riprendere il controllo delle loro cavalcature e tornare all’inseguimento del ricercato.

  
  


Ha anche estratto la sua pistola, ma senza osare servirsene poiché quello sfrontato si muove con troppa velocità e senza una logica; se provasse a prendere la mira in quelle condizioni, con la fortuna che si ritrova finirebbe per farlo secco. Invece, esasperato dalla situazione, alla fine decide di rimettersi in tasca l’arma e si trascina verso lo sportello, intenzionato a scendere, nonostante il veicolo abbia ripreso la marcia, seppur a fatica. I suoi uomini cercano come possono di trattenerlo all’interno, giudicando la sua idea una completa pazzia e non a torto, ma l’Ispettore appare irremovibile e quando ritiene che il momento sia propizio spalanca lo sportello e, per fortuna o abilità nessuno mai potrà stabilirlo, il suo slancio lo porta ad atterrare sulla parte frontale del cocchio.

  
  


«Accipicchia, bel salto, Ganimard!» esclama Lupin, ammirato e divertito dalle prodezze del suo poliziotto preferito. «Che caro, siete venuto a trovarmi? Sono lusingato. Per ringraziarvi vi regalo un bel giro panoramico del quartiere sul mio mezzo, vi va?» propone allegro.

  
  


Senza attendere replica, che forse neppure giungerebbe data la situazione precaria dell’Ispettore, sprona i suoi corsieri e li dirige di nuovo verso la riva della Senna più vicina, ovvero il centro della prima ansa e con essa l’Île Saint Denis, e nel farlo taglia di nuovo la strada del cellulare con il risultato di spaventarne ulteriormente i cavalli e rallentare la squadra di agenti al completo.

  
  


«Fermatevi!» gracchia Ganimard, appollaiato in modo instabile nello stesso punto in cui è atterrato. «Vi ordino di fermarvi immediatamente».

  
  


Lupin ride, sembrando felice come un bambino. «Ma, amico mio, non vorrete perdervi le bellezze della notte parigina. Guardate» indica, costeggiando il lungofiume a velocità proibitiva, «le stelle riflesse sull’acqua scura brillano doppiamente. Non è una meraviglia?».

  
  


Justin Ganimard grugnisce e, piano piano, tenta di guadagnare una posizione più sicura e magari che gli permetta di avere accesso a quel furfante proprio lì accanto. Ma con gli scossoni del veicolo e la rapidità con la quale procedono l’operazione non si rivela affatto semplice. E le dita, già piuttosto intirizzite, gli si stanno ora congelando per bene e perdono sensibilità e aderenza. Di quel passo finirà con il ritrovarsi a scivolare sotto le ruote del cocchio; una conclusione per nulla attraente. Con un poco di fatica si guarda attorno scoprendo, senza neppure eccessiva sorpresa, che il ladro ha ormai facilmente distanziato il cellulare. Si augura che, se non altro, i suoi uomini abbiano preso in considerazione l’idea di tornare all’inseguimento della prima carrozza, più lenta e quindi più facile da inseguire. Per lo meno in quel modo qualcuno potrebbe forse avere l’opportunità di portare a casa un qualunque risultato che non siano altre ossa rotte e la solita, perenne umiliazione.

  
  


«Per Dio, fermate questo aggeggio infernale» rantola, oramai stremato e pronto all’imminente resa.

  
  


Curiosamente questa volta avverte il veicolo rallentare in modo progressivo ma ben percepibile e si sorprende nel constatare che, per motivi che ignora del tutto, Lupin deve aver deciso di venire incontro alle sue preghiere. Chissà, forse ha avuto pietà di lui. Sospira dentro di sé e si rassegna perché, sia come sia, almeno la pelle per questa volta la riporterà a casa. È anche quello un risultato, seppur non fra i più brillanti.

  
  


Ora il piccolo veicolo è fermo a bordo strada e può distintamente udire lo sciabordio dell’acqua accanto a loro; devono quindi essersi fermati sul fianco del fiume e, quando solleva gli occhi con prudenza, nota che si trovano proprio accanto alle radici del Pont d’Argenteuil, in un piccolo Quai a pochi passi dall’Avenue d’Argenteuil. Con un po’ di fatica si lascia scivolare giù dal cocchio e, messi i piedi sul solido lastricato, le ginocchia non lo sostengono e finisce con il fondoschiena a terra. Il suo grugnito di contrarietà e stizza viene in parte coperto dalla risata argentina del giovane uomo che si trova in sua compagnia.

  
  


«Dovrei mettervi sotto chiave solo per questo» borbotta.

  
  


«Per che cosa, Ganimard?».

  
  


«Per questa vostra cattiva abitudine a ridere di me e delle mie disgrazie».

  
  


«Potreste farlo anche voi, amico mio, ma non sembrate il genere di persona che può divertirsi per così poco, dico bene?».

  
  


L’Ispettore solleva lo sguardo e ritrova di fronte a sé quello divertito del ladro. Scuote la testa. Ha ancora con sé la sua pistola; potrebbe usarla, almeno per tentare di obbligare quel furbastro a seguirlo alla centrale del Quai des Orfèvres. Chissà se prenderebbe sul serio la sua intimazione, si domanda perplesso.

  
  


«Tiro a indovinare, signor Ispettore: volete arrestarmi» si burla di lui Lupin.

  
  


«Potrei» tentenna Ganimard.

  
  


«Errore. Potreste provarci» lo corregge, senza tuttavia rinunciare al suo sorriso.

  
  


Sì, è vero: potrebbe provarci. Dunque, perché non farlo? Decide. Estrae di tasca la pistola e gliela punta contro. Le labbra di Lupin si socchiudono di stupore e i suoi occhi si sgranano appena. Non accenna a muovere un passo, ma sulla sua bocca il sorriso ha assunto una sfumatura un poco amara. Scosta le braccia dal corpo e le allarga davanti al poliziotto, come ad afferrare l’aria attorno a sé.

  
  


«Vorreste spararmi, Justin Ganimard?» chiede con sarcasmo, scuotendo la testa. «A che scopo? Che utilità ne trarreste? E poi… io non ho armi con me, Ispettore. Come credete di potervi giustificare?».

  
  


Ganimard è confuso. Forse ha davvero voglia di sparargli e farla finita una volta per tutte con quell’uomo, con le sue irritanti prese in giro, con tutti i guai che crea alla loro Francia. Sì, ma dopo? Lui ha ragione: in che modo passare sopra al fatto di aver ucciso a sangue freddo un uomo disarmato? Fingendo che non sia accaduto? Rinserra le labbra con disappunto e, lentamente, abbassa le braccia e l’arma che ancora trattiene fra le mani.

  
  


«È vero: non sono un assassino» ammette, incerto se sentirsi sconfitto oppure soddisfatto.

  
  


«Neppure io lo sono, amico Ganimard» commenta, allungando una mano per offrirgli un aiuto a rimettersi in piedi. «Comunque, i miei complimenti: è stato davvero un tuffo spettacolare» rimarca, non riuscendo a fare a meno di prendersi gioco di lui.

  
  


L’Ispettore sbuffa. «Molto divertente» bercia stizzito, facendo leva sulle ginocchia e aiutandosi con l’appoggio della mano dell’altro per alzarsi da terra.

  
  


Proprio nel momento in cui ci è quasi riuscito, Ganimard nota che il solito sorrisetto sfrontato del ladro si è incrinato e negli occhi l’allegria ha lasciato il posto, in modo repentino quanto inatteso, alla costernazione, mentre all’apparenza fissa un punto lontano oltre il ponte accanto al quale sono fermi.

  
  


«Cosa…?» tenta di chiedere, impensierito dal drastico cambio d’umore del giovane uomo in sua compagnia.

  
  


Non ne trova però il tempo perché, giusto mentre la sua schiena e le sue spalle si stanno definitivamente raddrizzando, Lupin torna con lo sguardo su di lui e ciò che può vedere è paura e sgomento. Prima ancora di udire la sua voce concitata e allarmata, avverte le sue mani su di sé che lo afferrano con forza per il bavero e lo sospingono di nuovo a terra.

  
  


«Attenzione! Giù!» grida, trascinando di nuovo sul lastricato l’Ispettore e con lui sé stesso.

  
  


Nel tempo che impiegano ad atterrare malamente al suolo, l’Ispettore ode tre detonazioni, quasi in contemporanea, giungere da una certa distanza, forse l’altra sponda del fiume. Un singulto sfiatato fuoriesce dalle sue labbra, poi digrigna i denti mentre tenta di recuperare l’arma finita a terra poco distante da sé. La ricaduta al suolo non è stata fra le più piacevoli e avverte il dolore pulsare un po’ ovunque tranne alla testa, il che probabilmente è un bene, almeno se la caverà senza bernoccoli, ma certo l’indomani dovrà contarsi i lividi di quell’avventura all’apparenza infinita.

  
  


Intanto la prima domanda che gli salta per la mente è: chi ha sparato? E la seconda, di conseguenza: a chi era diretto? Prova a risollevarsi, qualche istante dopo aver sbattuto il fondoschiena per la seconda volta, ma le mani che ce lo hanno spinto lo trattengono con forza e decisione.

  
  


«State giù, sciocco poliziotto. Volete proprio farvi ammazzare?» soffia accanto a lui la voce alterata di Lupin, seguita da un lieve gemito.

  
  


«Amici vostri?» si informa l’Ispettore.

  
  


Uno sbuffo. «Secondo voi sono tanto fesso da circondarmi di amici che mi sparano alle spalle alla prima occasione?» ribatte contrariato.

  
  


«Non si sa mai. Miei non sono di certo» borbotta Ganimard. Un secondo gemito gli giunge alle orecchie. Il corpo sopra il suo ha un fremito. Ganimard aggrotta la fronte e curva il collo per tentare di vedere con più chiarezza e capire in che situazione si ritrovano. «Ragazzo, tutto a posto?» chiede a quel punto, benché abbia qualche dubbio che lo sia veramente.

  
  


«Stavo meglio prima. E non mi chiamate ragazzo» borbotta Lupin.

  
  


«È quello che siete, dopo tutto. Che succede? Vi hanno ferito?».

  
  


«Pare di sì» soffia, rabbrividendo.

  
  


Quella risposta ha come infausta conseguenza di metterlo ancora più di cattivo umore di quanto non fosse stato fino a quel momento. Dato che ha intenzione di fare un poco di luce sul problema che attualmente li affligge, lascia perdere per il momento la sua pistola, ancora dispersa da qualche parte lì accanto e, con incerta cautela, afferra in una presa ben salda gli abiti del ladro e se lo scosta appena di dosso voltandosi e rigirandolo di schiena. La prima cosa che nota è il repentino e insano pallore che spicca sul viso dell’altro; la seconda, dopo averlo scandagliato con gli occhi, è l’ampia macchia rossa che si va allargando con preoccupante rapidità sulla sua coscia sinistra.

  
  


«Santiddio» esclama, scosso dalla scoperta e dalla vista.

  
  


Esaurita la brutta sorpresa iniziale, lascia perdere ulteriori parole e, sempre rimanendo accucciato dietro il parapetto del ponte per evitare di far da bersaglio a chiunque ci sia sull’altra sponda, si slega la cravatta e se la sfila dal collo.

  
  


«Ispettore» mugola Lupin, cercando di muoversi per capire cosa accade.

  
  


«Fermo. Restate fermo lì, ragazzo».

  
  


Il ladro si lascia sfuggire una smorfia infastidita, ma per una volta (probabilmente la prima e forse l’ultima) nella sua vita decide di dar retta alle richieste di quell’uomo. Ganimard solleva di poco la gamba ferita di Lupin, ottenendo un sussulto e un gemito, e vi avvolge la propria cravatta attorno, poco sopra il punto colpito, e lì la lega stretta augurandosi che sia sufficiente a rallentare la perdita di sangue abbastanza a lungo perché possa trasportarlo all’ospedale. Rimane il problema di quella gente che gli è ancora sconosciuta ma che non dubita sia in agguato pronta a impallinare anche lui com’è accaduto al suo attuale compagno di sventure. Forse sono abbastanza fortunati da poter ricondurre a loro la squadra che era al seguito dell’Ispettore, sempre che non sia dispersa in qualche angolo non accessibile di Parigi, ancora sulle tracce del primo veicolo. Ma deve tentare; se non risponderanno i suoi uomini, magari lo farà un qualche agente di pattuglia. Il risultato finale sarà comunque l’aver attirato l’attenzione di qualcuno che possa venire in loro soccorso.

  
  


Si china un poco sul giovane uomo al suo fianco. «Ora provo a richiamare indietro i miei ragazzi, d’accordo? Voi, per l’amor del cielo, non vi agitate».

  
  


Ganimard non è affatto sicuro che Lupin lo abbia compreso, o anche solo udito se è per questo; ha un’aria un po’ spaesata e vacua, di quelle che non ha mai avuto l’opportunità di vedergli in faccia fino a quel momento. Ma deve sbrigarsi; la sua indecisione non può certo giovare alle pessime condizioni dell’altro. Fruga con una mano sotto il colletto della camicia e ne estrae un fischietto che raccoglie fra le labbra. Sta per dar fiato ai polmoni, quando un dubbio lo assale. Allora si riaccosta al ladro e poggia saldamente i palmi delle mani contro le sue orecchie, quindi solleva il viso al cielo, chiude gli occhi e un fischio acuto e lacerante trapassa l’aria altrimenti immota e fredda della città. Lo fa a più riprese, non avendo idea di dove possa trovarsi in quel momento la sua squadra, né se abbia la possibilità di sentirlo.

  
  


Poco meno di due minuti dopo, a corto di fiato e di pazienza, scruta la notte con ansia e premura, fino a che non ode dei passi affrettati diretti verso di loro. Un mugolio, accanto, lo avvisa che il suo compagno è ancora vivo, ma per nulla felice di ritrovarsi in quel posto assieme a lui. I proprietari dei passi si rivelano essere una guardia piuttosto anziana e un segaligno piantone notturno che li stanno raggiungendo, ma quando sono a pochi passi dal lasciare la piccola via dalla quale provengono la voce dell’Ispettore intima seccamente loro di fermarsi dove sono.

  
  


«Siamo caduti in un’imboscata, credo. Dall’altra parte del fiume ci sono persone armate di fucili che ci hanno sparato addosso e hanno colpito il mio compagno» spiega, temendo che avvicinandosi, impreparati come sono, finirebbero solo con il complicare una situazione già di per sé difficile.

  
  


«Che si fa, allora?» chiede giustamente il più giovane, evidentemente poco disposto a starsene con le mani in mano dopo essere arrivato fin lì.

  
  


Ganimard riflette sulle loro possibilità. Il piccolo veicolo di Lupin è ancora nei paraggi; i due corsieri si sono allontanati di poco, giusto per mettersi al riparo dalla gente intenzionata a sparare loro addosso, ma a quanto pare abbastanza addestrati da non darsela a gambe levate alla prima difficoltà. Un’idea fa capolino nella sua testa, ma dipende soprattutto da ciò che sono disposti a fare i loro due soccorritori.

  
  


«Siete armati?» si informa prima d’ogni altra cosa.

  
  


Entrambi, con sua somma soddisfazione, rispondono in modo affermativo. In più sono abbastanza svegli da averlo identificato in quanto ufficiale di grado superiore, e questa fortuna gli permetterà di certo di risparmiare tempo e fastidi inutili.

  
  


«Ottima notizia» decreta. Si volta un momento a controllare le condizioni del ladro, notando che il suo respiro si è fatto più affrettato, a tratti erratico. «Qui le cose vanno male: hanno sparato a questo ragazzo e lo devo portare al più presto a farlo medicare, o finisce che mi ritrovo con un morto ammazzato sulla coscienza. Sareste in grado, voi due, di fornirmi una copertura, mentre recupero quel cocchio e corro in ospedale?» spiega, indicando il veicolo fermo a poca distanza.

  
  


I due si consultano per breve tempo, gettando ulteriore angoscia sull’Ispettore, costretto immobile al riparto del parapetto. Infine, con suo enorme sollievo, annuiscono e si predispongono a tenere impegnate le canaglie che non aspettano altro che una mossa falsa da parte sua. Dopo averli opportunamente istruiti, assicurandosi che una volta fuori tiro si mettano anche loro al riparo, magari avvertendo le autorità del quartiere, si appresta a ripartire. Prima, però, decide di capire a che punto si ritrovano; così in fretta scioglie il fazzoletto bianco che Lupin porta legato al collo e lo getta in aria sopra le loro teste. Con suo profondo sgomento questo viene immediatamente fatto a brandelli da una raffica di proiettili di fucile. A quanto sembra, chiunque ci sia laggiù è ben deciso a non farseli scappare; non tutti interi né sulle proprie gambe, per lo meno.

  
  


Con un poco di impaccio, vista la scomoda posizione che deve tenere, Ganimard si carica sulla spalla sinistra Lupin, recupera nella mano destra la propria pistola e dà un rapido segnale con la testa ai due uomini appostati dietro l’angolo, i quali si sporgono quel tanto che basta da poter mirare e aprono il fuoco, tenendo impegnati quelli con i fucili. Nello stesso momento l’Ispettore si slancia oltre il parapetto, tenendo gli occhi e l’attenzione ben fissi sul loro unico mezzo di trasporto nonché possibilità di salvezza, e nel momento in cui lo raggiunge sente di essere a buon punto, molto prossimo a portare a compimento la propria missione. Strana idea, considerando che in teoria la sua missione era, da principio, quella di acciuffare il ladro e portarlo al fresco. Come cambiano in modo repentino certe prospettive, si riscopre a pensare.

  
  


Carica con prudenza il ladro sul veicolo, accertandosi che sia al sicuro e che non possa farsi ulteriormente del male durante il viaggio, dopodiché prende posto a cassetta e sprona i due corsieri, i quali partono con uno scatto deciso che fa impallidire il povero Ispettore, avvezzo a certe bestie di poco più veloci di lui. «Buon Dio, se non ci ammazziamo questa volta giuro che, finita questa giornata, entro nella prima chiesa e accendo un cero di sentiti ringraziamenti a chi di dovere» promette solennemente a sé stesso.

  
  


Diretto all’Hôtel-Dieu a una velocità cui non è affatto abituato, di tanto in tanto si volta all’indietro per controllare che il passeggero sia ancora a bordo o che non sia invece stato sbalzato fuori dagli scossoni, soprattutto che non abbia subito ulteriori danni, considerando che le strade percorse fino a quel momento non sono delle migliori per preservare le ossa integre. L’ultima di queste osservazioni lo fa fremere d’ansia; se fino a quel momento il ragazzo era sembrato deciso a tenersi aggrappato al sedile sul quale viaggia nonché alla sua pelle, ora è fuor di dubbio privo di sensi e il braccio posizionato all’esterno pende fino a toccare il pianale del veicolo. Digrigna i denti e, in barba al terrore cieco che prova nel vedere il paesaggio scorrere troppo rapidamente sotto il suo sguardo, sprona ulteriormente le cavalcature, deciso a giungere il prima possibile a destinazione.

  
  


Quando infine vi approdano, le ginocchia di Ganimard tremano in modo vistoso mentre scende da cassetta e, con passo malfermo, raggiunge la parte posteriore del veicolo per recuperare il suo passeggero. Prima di fare ciò prende alcune, profonde boccate di aria nel tentativo di calmarsi, così da evitare di farselo sfuggire di mano a causa della fifa. Nel momento in cui si decide ha però una brutta sorpresa: non solo è svenuto, ma respira a malapena ed è di un pallore spettrale.

  
  


«Non fare scherzi, dannato ragazzino» sbotta, issandolo fra le braccia senza troppi complimenti e salendo ad ampie falcate la scalinata dell’edificio.

  
  


Un momento dopo aver guadagnato l’atrio manda un urlo di avvertimento, senza peraltro rallentare la propria marcia, e viene presto affiancato da un paio di uomini ben piazzati e corredati da un cipiglio severo che sembrano prendere in consegna i due ospiti appena sopraggiunti. Ganimard, con poche parole, rammenta loro chi è e spiega cosa gli è accaduto, ma la sua deve apparire a quelli del personale più come una minaccia che come una spiegazione, perché lo scrutano con risentimento e gli fanno presente poco garbatamente che il loro è un ospedale dove la gente viene curata.

  
  


Di contro Ganimard, per nulla intimidito, li fissa di rimando. «Se ben ricordo lo diceste anche quella volta in cui il sottotenente Dubois fu ricoverato con un braccio e due costole rotte. Qualcuno, per caso, rammenta che fine abbia fatto quel poveretto?». Con un ghigno, ancora diretto di filato ai reparti giusti, si gode l’imbarazzo palese impresso sulle brutte facce che lo affiancano. «Deduco di sì. Ebbene, aprite le orecchie, perché intendo dirlo una volta per tutte: questo ragazzo deve sopravvivere. Se lui muore, verrò personalmente a trovare il responsabile e lo sbatterò nella cella più umida e puzzolente di Parigi. Tutto chiaro? Sì? Ottimo».

  
  


«Ma chi è?» vogliono sapere i due.

  
  


«Che ve ne importa? Fate pure conto che sia il figlio del presidente, se questo può aiutarvi a tenere in testa il semplice concetto che vi ho appena spiegato».

  
  


Un istante più tardi sono di fronte a uno dei chirurghi dell’ospedale, il quale occhieggia sorpreso il nuovo venuto, evidentemente non riconoscendolo. «Ispettore Ganimard» si presenta con tono asciutto, appoggiando con garbo il ragazzo sul tavolo davanti a loro. «Vi affido questo mio amico. Lo rivoglio indietro tutto intero e respirante, intesi?». Non resta ad attendere una risposta, ma se ne esce invece, sapendo che le spiegazioni di cui abbisogna il medico le riceverà di certo, condite di fronzoli vari, dai due impiccioni del personale di servizio.

  
  


Venti minuti dopo, ovvero alla bellezza delle tre di notte, l’Ispettore Capo Justin Ganimard della Sûreté di Parigi si infila attraverso il pesante portone della cattedrale di Notre-Dame de Paris e si dirige con passo lento ma deciso lungo la navata di sinistra verso l’abside, intenzionato a concludere in bellezza quella disgraziata missione che a nulla ha portato salvo a togliersi d’impiccio senza un graffio (ma con una sproporzionata quantità di lividi, localizzati in modo particolare sul fondoschiena). Mentre fruga con indolenza nelle tasche del cappotto per ripescarvi qualche monetina, i suoi pensieri vagano, tornando all’ansa della Senna e al parapetto del ponte. Qualche dettaglio gli sfugge, ma intende fare chiarezza sugli ultimi avvenimenti, e magari trovarvi un senso, una parvenza di logica. Recupera un cero dal cassetto pieno e lo inclina verso una delle fiamme accese, dando fuoco allo stoppino, poi posa la candela nell’alloggio cui è destinata e rimane a fissare la fiamma gialla, assorto. Quando sono iniziati gli spari? Prima o dopo che si è rialzato da terra? Cruccia la fronte, cercando di rammentare. Ricorda invece gli occhi grigi del ladro di fronte a lui; ricorda il momento esatto in cui la loro espressione è cambiata, passando da divertita a smarrita. Era già in piedi, allora? Sgrana gli occhi, rammentando: lo era, sì; si era appena rimesso diritto, la sua mano ancora stretta in quella di Lupin. Ma, allora…

  
  


«Allora ero io. Quello che dovevano ammazzare, quello, ero io» soffia con appena un filo di voce.

  
  


A tentoni raggiunge una panca e vi si lascia scivolare malamente, ancora frastornato dall’ultima notizia, lo sguardo perso nei vetri decorati dietro l’altare.

  
  


«Ma chi diamine si prenderebbe la briga di seguirmi per farmi la pelle?» si chiede in un borbottio incredulo. È quella, tuttavia, una domanda abbastanza sciocca; gli è sufficiente farsi due conti per trovare almeno una decina di cattivi soggetti che trarrebbero grande sollievo e giovamento dalla vista del suo cadavere che va raffreddandosi. Non è che possa contare su di una folta schiera di sostenitori all’interno della criminalità parigina, ben inteso.

  
  


Una mezza risata agghiacciata scivola fra le sue labbra, causandogli un piccolo attacco di tosse nel momento in cui rammenta che, in effetti, l’unico suo sostenitore di quella risma al momento si trova all’Hôtel-Dieu, forse già bello che stecchito e pronto per l’obitorio, dopo aver avuto la sfortuna di essere nei diretti paraggi mentre attentavano alla sua vita.

  
  


«No, questo no; li ho praticamente minacciati. Si staranno dando da fare per trattenerlo da questa parte» ricorda, facendo una smorfia poiché spera di essere stato incisivo a sufficienza.

  
  


Sarebbe oltremodo seccante scoprire in ritardo di non esserlo stato abbastanza, e di dover tornare lì solo per prenderne atto. No, non seccante, sarebbe orribilmente disonorevole. Quanti anni può avere quel ragazzo? Ventidue? Forse venticinque? E, d’accordo, quella è il tipo di persona cui diverte enormemente mettersi nei guai un giorno sì e l’altro pure; ma lo fa per decisione personale. È differente. Sì, lo è; e, dannazione, quella gente non cercava Lupin, ci si è ritrovato in mezzo per puro caso. Si afferra la testa fra le mani. Viene colto da un istante di panico; trema, il respiro affrettato e la confusione nei suoi pensieri.

  
  


«E perché se ne va in giro disarmato? Non lo sa che c’è gente pericolosa in questa città?» sbotta allucinato.

  
  


Già: perché? La risposta è semplice e lo fa boccheggiare di smarrimento: perché Arsène Lupin non uccide.

  
  


«Certo, però in compenso può morire» ragiona con tetra amarezza. E chi è al corrente del fatto che a quest’ora quello sciocco ladro potrebbe essere già morto? Nessuno, perché la sua banda si sarà di certo dileguata nel nulla come al solito e gli uomini della Sûreté, poco ma sicuro, se la saranno lasciata sfuggire sotto il naso come perfetti imbecilli quali sono. E il personale dell’Hôtel-Dieu neppure sa chi sia il ragazzo che è stato portato da loro più morto che vivo direttamente dall’Ispettore Ganimard in piena notte. E allora chi lo sa? «Io. Lo so io» mormora, sollevando lo sguardo di nuovo alle fiammelle lì accanto. La luce che emanano è fioca e basta a malapena a rischiarare una minima parte dell’abside in cui sono poste, eppure in mezzo a quelle fiammelle ritrova una parvenza di speranza. Forse non ci ha impiegato troppo tempo per raggiungere il cocchio prima e l’ospedale dopo; forse non è troppa la quantità di sangue che ha perduto accanto al parapetto e poi lungo la strada; forse, dopo tutto, è stato abbastanza categorico e minaccioso da spronare a sufficienza quei fanfaroni dell’Hôtel-Dieu; forse il ragazzo è abbastanza sano e robusto da passare sopra al resto delle magagne e fregarsene di una fucilata; e forse… forse… Forse Ganimard dovrebbe semplicemente smetterla di accampare scuse insensate e offrire un piccolo contributo personale. Non è mai stato un granché come cristiano, scarsamente devoto e per lo più scettico, ma di certo l’occasione merita un poco del suo riguardo e impegno, pertanto, con qualche scricchiolio preoccupante delle sue povere e maltrattate giunture, si mette in ginocchio e, borbottando per almeno la metà del tempo, prega.

  
  


«Ehm… Salve, Signore. Non sono certo vi ricordiate di me; mi scuso, ché non abbiamo molte occasioni di sentirci. Ma siccome non sono io quello in ballo al momento, mi risparmio di ricordarvi certi particolari del sottoscritto per sollecitare invece la vostra attenzione su una faccenda grave accaduta proprio questa notte. Voi, forse, già conoscete i retroscena. Ecco, io al contrario li ho appena scoperti, e mi ci sento veramente da schifo, e… Voi, Signore, non è che potreste, diciamo, metterci una buona parola? Sì, lo so che è un ragazzaccio e anche uno scavezzacollo ma, vedete, non fa mica del male a nessuno e… e… Questa notte mi ha salvato, sapete? E non era per niente obbligato a farlo. Così… pensavo, se potete… Vorreste… Oh, magari, non so, metterci del vostro per tirarlo fuori dai guai, ecco».

  
  


Quando si rialza, con la schiena e le ginocchia a pezzi e il volto accaldato, è certo di non essersi mai sentito più in imbarazzo di così, neppure quando anni prima è finito a mollo nella Senna davanti a mezzo reggimento (lasciamo perdere). Ciò nonostante sente di aver fatto un passo nella direzione giusta. Il prossimo sarà quello di tornare all’Hôtel-Dieu e aspettare che lo avvertano di un qualunque cambiamento, sperando che non si tratti dell’annuncio di un decesso.


	3. Nell’attesa di un nome

##  **Nell’attesa di un nome**

  


  


Sono già trascorsi quattro giorni da quell’orrenda notte. La notizia positiva è che il ladro è ancora vivo (da quel poco che ha potuto apprendere seguendo gli sproloqui del chirurgo, il proiettile ha colpito il femore, fratturandolo, ma nessun vaso sanguinino importante). Quella negativa… A voler essere onesti le notizie negative abbondano: la prima è che quel furfante non si è ancora risvegliato; la seconda che, nonostante gli sforzi dell’Ispettore e della sua squadra, coloro che hanno messo in atto l’attentato erano e rimangono ignoti; e poi la terza, ovviamente, è che il prefetto Machaux è molto scontento di lui, perché non solo si è lasciato sfuggire il ladro, con la banda al completo e tutta la refurtiva annessa, ma ha persino coinvolto civili ed esterni nella sua disavventura, rischiando di lasciarsi alle spalle qualche morto, e l’opinione pubblica non avrebbe preso bene tale notizia.

  


“Sì, certo, l’opinione pubblica” pensa con cinica acidità. Come se fossero quelli i suoi peggiori problemi. E la gente poco raccomandabile munita di fucili che voleva fargli la pelle e che è ancora in giro a piede libero? Ne vogliamo parlare? Ganimard, sinceramente, dubita che abbiano cambiato idea. Troveranno di sicuro un’altra occasione o un altro metodo per cercare di stanarlo e mandarlo al campo santo. Di fatti negli ultimi giorni, se non va a spasso con i suoi uomini, fa in modo di restare bene in vista e in luoghi sicuri, così da non offrire troppi spiragli né opportunità. Non che il prefetto sia particolarmente in pensiero per l’incolumità del suo Ispettore Capo, sia chiaro; ma ci pensa il suddetto a essere in pensiero per sé stesso, e tanto basta. Così ha finito con il dare qualche settimana di ferie alla sua governante, e il tempo che non passa di pattuglia con i suoi gendarmi idioti, lo trascorre dietro la scrivania del suo ufficio alla Sûreté, e all’Hôtel-Dieu naturalmente.

  


La sua scusa ufficiale, per tutti compreso il personale dell’ospedale, è che si sente responsabile per le sorti del ragazzo che ha portato lui stesso da loro. Che è poi la sacrosanta verità. Ha solo omesso un piccolo, infinitesimale particolare: quello ricoverato non è affatto un illustre sconosciuto capitato per caso e sfortuna in mezzo alle grane dell’Ispettore, come invece crede il novantanove percento della popolazione francese attualmente a conoscenza dei fatti. Il problema è che non se la sente di spifferare in giro il nome del ragazzo; probabilmente finirebbe in qualche cella minuscola e umida decorata di sbarre, in buona o cattiva salute che sia, e dato che considera già un puro miracolo che respiri ancora, non intende sfidare la sorte con il rischio che glielo facciano secco sotto il naso. Quindi, fino a nuovo ordine, è e resterà un ignoto molto sfortunato e al momento sotto la ferrea tutela dell’Ispettore Justin Ganimard.

  


In quel momento sono da poco passate le nove di sera e il suddetto Ganimard si trova giusto di fianco al giaciglio neppure troppo comodo che ospita il suo ladro. Non ha idea di come chiamarlo, quindi non lo chiama affatto e ha dato a intendere che non ne conosca il nome, pertanto dovranno rassegnarsi tutti ad attendere che si risvegli per chiederlo direttamente a lui. In fondo, conoscendo il soggetto, un nome vale l’altro; non è certo la prima volta che se ne va in giro con nomi presi a prestito (vedi: rubati) per passare inosservato.

  


Sospira, stanco morto perché sono per lo meno cinque giorni che non riposa come si deve e mangia quello che capita. Fissa il volto ancora mortalmente pallido e ora anche più magro di quanto sia normale del ragazzo disteso e, suo malgrado, spera che si svegli in fretta. Lo sa bene che è una sciocchezza, ma non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che, se esiste qualcuno in grado di ritrovare quei tizi armati di fucili, ebbene quello si trova proprio lì, accanto a lui. Ma dorme, o per lo meno è privo di sensi, e l’agitazione dell’Ispettore non fa che crescere. È cosciente di essere ingiusto nei suoi confronti; dopo tutto Lupin non è certo responsabile dei suoi attuali guai, anzi, semmai il contrario.

  


«Che cosa devo fare?» chiede, a nessuno in particolare.

  


E pagherebbe dieci volte il suo stipendio per poter ascoltare la voce del ladro che si burla di lui con qualche frecciatina e battuta della sua lingua affilata. Ma l’unico suono che ode è quello dei loro respiri e dei suoi pensieri opprimenti. Dopo lunghe ore passate a rimuginare sulle loro disgrazie, senza neppure volerlo, si assopisce, mezzo steso sulla poltrona che non è certo molto più comoda del letto lì accanto e che, come souvenir dell’ennesima, pessima giornata, gli lascia un torcicollo con i fiocchi che lo accompagna per gran parte del mattino seguente, con gli omaggi dell’Hôtel-Dieu.

  


***

  


La mattina del sesto giorno, poco meno di un'ora prima della pausa pranzo, viene raggiunto in ufficio da un portalettere con un messaggio urgente indirizzato all'Ispettore Capo Justin Ganimard, inviatogli dal direttore del reparto lunghe degenze dell'Hôtel-Dieu. Si rimette in piedi di scatto e annaspa, zoppicando incontro al portalettere con un doloroso crampo al polpaccio, quasi strappandogli la missiva di mano e borbottando una mezza imprecazione alle sue inutili e irritanti lagne per avere una firma di ricevuta.

  


«Silenzio!» sbotta nervoso, cercando di capire che diamine voglia significare quel maledetto messaggio, scritto dal maledetto direttore ospedaliero nella sua stramaledetta scrittura che somiglia più ad aramaico piuttosto che francese. «Sono l'Ispettore Ganimard, potete chiedere a chi vi pare qui intorno e vi diranno tutti la stessa cosa. E ora zitto, che sto decifrando».

  


In seguito a immani sforzi di fantasia e logica, Ganimard deduce che il direttore gli stia chiedendo, con poca gentilezza e minor pazienza ancora, di raggiungerlo nel più breve tempo possibile poiché pare ci siano problemi con il ricoverato. L'Ispettore si lascia sfuggire un paio di bestemmie ben mirate e recupera in fretta il cappotto, pronto a uscire e pregando tutti i santi che non gliel'abbiano accoppato mentre era occupato a sorbirsi l'ennesima tirata del prefetto sui doveri cittadini della Sûreté e altre simili amenità, o non risponderà delle sue azioni.

  


Quasi un'ora dopo, ché il traffico parigino all'ora di pranzo è proibitivo, Ganimard entra come un tornado imprecante nella sala principale dell'Hôtel-Dieu, scansa l'addetta al ricevimento e altri tre volenterosi ragazzoni che cercano di rallentarne l'andatura con futili domande, e quasi di corsa raggiunge l'ufficio del succitato direttore, tale Berthélot e qualcos'altro che Ganimard non ha recepito né lo interessa in modo particolare.

  


«Mi dica che è vivo» ringhia con la pazienza sotto i tacchi.

  


Il direttore Berthélot lo fissa di rimando, apparendo molto poco comprensivo, e arriccia il naso, sembrando schifato. «Vivo e, purtroppo, sveglio, signor Ispettore».

  


«Oh!» si sorprende Ganimard, sgranando gli occhi e non potendosi evitare un accenno di sorriso all'inaspettata buona notizia. «Bene» esclama, consolato di tutto quel che ha passato negli ultimi, terribili giorni.

  


«Bene sarà per voi, signore. Senza offesa, ma questo è un luogo in cui vengono curate le ferite del corpo».

  


«Chiedo perdono, direttore, ma non vi seguo» ha l'impudenza di interromperlo Ganimard.

  


Il modo in cui il direttore assottiglia gli occhi dovrebbe risultare minaccioso, ma per Justin Ganimard sembra piuttosto comico, quindi deve trattenersi a forza dal ridergli in faccia e, con tutta la diplomazia di cui si sente capace, spiega «Mi rincresce per le mie cattive maniere, ma credevo gli fosse capitata qualche altra disgrazia e sapere che invece è sveglio e in buona salute mi rinfranca non poco».

  


«Ho detto che è sveglio, signore. Non ho mai sostenuto che fosse in buona salute, né fisica né... mentale».

  


Molto bene. E con questo il precedente buon umore dell'Ispettore sprofonda in un buco nero di disperazione. «Cosa state cercando di dirmi, per l'esattezza?».

  


«Il ragazzo ha evidenti problemi. Abbiamo tentato, non appena messi al corrente del suo risveglio, di accertarci delle sue effettive condizioni. Naturalmente era nostro dovere informarci…» si dilunga il direttore.

  


Ganimard, nel mentre, crede di aver intuito il problema, così per accorciare i tempi che da subito gli paiono biblici, interviene di nuovo. «Gli avete posto domande, immagino».

  


«Mi sembra ovvio, signore» replica Berthélot, piccato.

  


“Sì, sarà di certo ovvio e logico per voi”. Sospira, tenendo per sé i propri pensieri. Nessun dubbio, ora, sul problema. È già un puro miracolo che non abbia dato di matto. D’accordo, a quel punto dovrà proprio cercare di salvare il salvabile. Pertanto si rivolge una volta di più al direttore, accennando perfino un cordiale sorriso, o quello che reputa tale. «Se voleste permettermelo, posso provare a parlarci io stesso. Sapete, con il mio lavoro credo di essere idoneo ad avere a che fare con certa gente» insinua, intendendo tutto e niente al contempo.

  


Nonostante le premesse, il direttore appare indicibilmente sollevato da tale proposta. Se non fosse ciò che è, ovvero il responsabile di un reparto ospedaliero, scommette che si metterebbe a piagnucolare inutili ringraziamenti. Tanto meglio se può risparmiarseli. Berthélot gli offre di farlo accompagnare da un'infermiera, ma sono giorni che percorre la medesima strada e dubita di necessitare di una guida, pertanto rifiuta con fermezza e lascia il direttore alla sua direzione, dirigendosi invece a passo svelto verso la camera che ospita il suo ladro.

  


***

  


Di fronte alla porta della camera del suddetto, con un certo stupore da parte dell’Ispettore, vi staziona una sorta di assembramento, o forse, date le circostanze, sarebbe più idoneo definirlo _crocchio di vecchie pettegole_. Seccante. Vorrà dire che dovrà farsi largo con una certa autoritaria decisione. Un piccolo ghigno, non d’uso sulla sua persona, compare per pochi istanti sulle sue labbra, mentre a braccia incrociate scruta dal fondo la piccola folla assiepata a perdere tempo e curiosare in fatti che non riguardano nessuno di loro. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e assume un’espressione severa e categorica.

  


«Sgomberate, signori. Immediatamente» intima, spargendo sopra i pettegoli occhiate raggelanti.

  


È soddisfacente notare quanto a volte basti poco per ottenere la collaborazione delle persone, per quanto recalcitranti possano essere. Le pecore… cioè, il personale di servizio dell’ospedale, tra sbuffi e mugugni, si affretta a eseguire l’ordine impartito e a sgomberare l’entrata. Una volta ottenuta la via libera si infila nella stanza e richiude la porta alle spalle, badando bene a che non possa essere aperta dall’esterno fino a che non abbia terminato la sua attuale missione. Missione che, stando all’espressione rabbuiata del paziente, non dà l’idea di presentarsi agevole.

  


«Non vi agitate. È tutto a posto» assicura, mettendo le mani avanti.

  


Lupin, nonostante l’aspetto emaciato che lo fa apparire più di là che di qua, solleva un sopracciglio con fare scettico e sarcastico. «Il vostro concetto di “tutto a posto” lascia molto a desiderare, Ispettore» fa notare con pesante acidità. «Potreste non averlo notato, ma sono attualmente bloccato in questo… letto, in un luogo che mi è ignoto e fino a un minuto fa in compagnia di gente altrettanto ignota. E ora, di grazia, vi dispiacerebbe spiegarmi cosa mi ha portato qui?».

  


Ganimard sente un fastidioso prurito alle dita, ma non si sofferma a domandarsi che cosa possa essere, lo sa benissimo: è la tentazione di mettergli le mani al collo e stringere forte. Solo che… non lo può fare, per più di una buona ragione, la principale delle quali è che tutto sommato lui non ha tutti i torti. Respira a fondo nel tentativo di ritrovare la calma necessaria per trattare con quella specie di demonio.

  


«D’accordo» soffia, umettandosi le labbra e cercando con febbrile impegno un modo per iniziare che non sia un insulto. «Qual è l’ultima cosa che rammentate?».

  


Lupin assottiglia le labbra, poi gli occhi. Quando la sua espressione si fa vacua Ganimard inizia a sudare, presagendo infauste prospettive. «Qualcosa che suppongo sia meglio voi non sappiate. Il resto è piuttosto nebuloso, al momento».

  


Ganimard grugnisce, indispettito, poi lo fissa stolido, meritandosi di rimando un’occhiata di biasimo. «È una brutta notizia» commenta, avvertendo un principio di ulcera all’arricciarsi del naso del ladro.

  


«Non oso immaginare come potrei vivere senza le vostre preziose perle di deduzione».

  


Ganimard stringe i pugni, stringe i denti, stringe le palpebre. «Per Dio, quanto vi odio» sibila al colmo dell’irritazione. Poi ricorda: che ha atteso sei giorni il suo risveglio; che quelli con il fucile hanno sparato alla persona sbagliata; che non ha ancora pronunciato una sola parola che serva a spiegargli ciò che a quanto sembra non è in grado di rammentare con le proprie attuali forze. E forse, ancora una volta, dovrebbe essere il contrario, perché al momento l’unico con una buona ragione per odiare è disteso in un letto di ospedale.

  


«Capisco» replica invece quello, e nient’altro.

  


Quando Ganimard riapre gli occhi quelli di Lupin sono al contrario chiusi. Avverte, improvviso, un freddo gelido nelle ossa. Decide di avvicinarsi, per capire se è ancora sveglio per lo meno, e poi… si vedrà. In silenzio si siede sulla solita poltrona scomoda e osserva ancora una volta il viso sciupato del ragazzo che ha di fronte. Titubante, si allunga e ne raccoglie una mano fra le sue; quel gesto, pare, serve a sollecitare un minimo di curiosità nell’altro, che riapre gli occhi e lo fissa, interdetto e con parecchie domande nei suoi occhi chiari.

  


«Mi dispiace. Non… Sono un poco stanco e nervoso, in questi ultimi giorni» borbotta imbarazzato.

  


«Per una volta mi trovate d’accordo» commenta, perdendosi a scrutare la sua mano racchiusa in quelle dell’Ispettore. Poi sospira, e Ganimard può chiaramente avvertire il grado di frustrazione e sfinimento che v’è dietro. «Ho bisogno di sapere. Ne ho davvero bisogno» soffia, apparendo stremato.

  


Allora Ganimard sembra convincersi dell’idea di dover riassumere l’accaduto per Lupin e a tale scopo raduna le idee e inizia a dar loro forma e voce, lentamente ché non è sicuro di quanto potrà essere veloce nel recepire le informazioni considerata la pessima forma in cui versa.

  


«È un bel guaio, amico Ganimard» considera Lupin, dopo aver ascoltato con attenzione ciò che ha da raccontargli l’Ispettore. «E non avete ancora trovato tracce di questa gente?».

  


«No, nessuna fino a ora. Ma dovete anche tenere presente che non mi ci posso dedicare a tempo pieno, e quando lo faccio mi vengono dietro i ragazzi della Sûreté» spiega conciliante.

  


«Sì, che è come dire che investigate da solo» commenta Lupin, senza nascondere i suoi dubbi.

  


Ganimard vorrebbe protestare, ma non ne trova la forza perché sa che sotto sotto è ciò che pensa anche lui stesso, dunque a che scopo fingere offesa? Fa spallucce, rassegnato. «Ci ho provato. Speravo che vi svegliaste un poco più in fretta» ammette.

  


Lupin incurva un sopracciglio. «Ah, ma guarda un po’ che approfittatore. E io, povero illuso, che credevo ci teneste alla mia pelle».

  


L’Ispettore arrossisce e borbotta frasi smozzicate. «Mi sono espresso male» tenta di giustificarsi. «Ho perfino pregato per voi» bisbiglia, nella segreta speranza di non essere udito.

  


Invece, per sua sfortuna, il ladro sgrana gli occhi e accenna un faticoso sorriso. «Davvero?» soffia, apparendo emozionato.

  


Ganimard si limita a grugnire e a desiderare di seppellirsi sotto diversi metri di terra fertile.

  


«Sulla Senna a frugare non ci posso andare per ora, visto che non riesco a muovermi di un solo millimetro. Però se mi offrite qualche dettaglio in più posso cercare di trovarveli lo stesso, o almeno fare un poco di chiarezza su questa faccenda» promette volenteroso.

  


«Sì, è una buona idea» concorda Ganimard, annuendo convinto. «Prima però mi serve una cosa».

  


«Vale a dire?» si incuriosisce Lupin, cercando invano di accostarglisi maggiormente.

  


«Un nome con cui chiamarvi. Finora dormivate e avevo una buona scusa per non saperlo. Ora che siete sveglio non ce l’ho più e mi serve un nome da usare quando parlo di voi».

  


«Aspettate un momento, quindi nessuno sa chi sono?» si sorprende Lupin.

  


«Lo so io, ed è più che sufficiente».

  


«Dunque è questo il motivo per cui mi trovo qui anziché alla Santé».

  


Ganimard storce il naso in una smorfia afflitta. «State forse cercando di farmi sentire più in colpa di quanto non mi ci senta già di mio? Perché, caso mai lo voleste sapere, sta funzionando anche troppo bene».

  


Lupin lo fissa con aperto stupore, poi piano scuote la testa. «Oh, no, amico Ganimard. Non intendevo fare nulla di simile. Potete usare Raoul, è il mio secondo nome».

  


L’Ispettore annuisce, rigirandosi il nuovo nome nella testa e immaginando di parlare di lui ad altre persone chiamandolo Raoul. Suona bene. «E l’avevate mai usato?».

  


«Libero di non crederci ma fino allo scorso anno ero Raoul, per lo meno in società. Visconte Raoul d’Andrésy, per la precisione».

  


«Niente meno» bercia sarcastico Ganimard sollevando gli occhi al cielo.

  


«Se sposi una ragazza nobile devi offrirle qualcosa che valga il cambio di cognome. E comunque d’Andrésy è un cognome appartenente all’aristocrazia francese. Lo portava mia madre… prima di commettere l’errore di sposare mio padre» riflette ad alta voce Lupin.

  


Nel mentre Ganimard lo fissa pensieroso, cercando come può di trattenersi dal porre domande inappropriate. Un lieve tremore nella mano del ragazzo lo distoglie dai suoi crucci e lo riporta al presente e al più impellente problema. «È il caso che vi riposiate, ora; avete un aspetto tremendo» propone, sperando di suonare gentile e non scorbutico come invece gli è parso.

  


«Immagino di sì. Avete detto che sono qui da una settimana?».

  


«Sei giorni» precisa Ganimard, volendo sincerarsi della direzione presa dai pensieri di Lupin.

  


«Non lo so se potete, ma se riusciste a trovare il tempo e il modo, vi pregherei di un favore» tentenna il ladro.

  


Ganimard annuisce e rimane in attesa, ascoltando il respiro a tratti affannoso del ragazzo. «Ditemi» aggiunge a mo’ di pacata esortazione quando nota la sua indecisione.

  


«C’è una donna. Lei è… È stata lei a prendersi cura di me quando ero un bambino. In realtà lo fa anche ora che un bambino non lo sono più da un po’ di tempo». Offre un sorriso tremolante e incerto, spostando lo sguardo dalle mani agli occhi dell’Ispettore.

  


«Credete che sia preoccupata per voi? Volete che provi ad avvisarla?» comprende Ganimard.

  


«Potete farlo?» dubita Lupin, scrutando ancora nello sguardo del poliziotto, esitante.

  


«Sì, posso farlo. Ditemi dove la trovo» chiede l’Ispettore. Si avvicina, forse sperando che le incertezze del ragazzo svaniscano con la distanza. Troppo tardi si rende conto che per quel giorno probabilmente non avrà alcuna altra informazione al riguardo, dato che Lupin è sprofondato in un sonno pesante e, si augura, riposante.

  



	4. Servizio d’amico

04 - Servizio d ’ amico

Al suo arrivo, ormai a sera fatta vista la lontananza dal centro di Parigi, il posto che trova è molto diverso da come lo immaginava. È una modesta villetta, costruita fuori città e piuttosto distaccata dai più modesti centri abitati che gravitano attorno alla capitale, ampi declivi erbosi a circondarla e qualche alberello ancora giovane. Ha un piano solo, tutto a mattoncini bianchi e beige, il tetto e le imposte rosse e perfino dei fiori alle finestre. Quando  Ganimard suona al campanello, che è un pulsante anonimo accanto all ’ uscio, si aspetta di dover attendere sull ’ entrata per un tempo indefinito, dubitando che ci sia qualcuno in casa dato che non si scorgono luci visibili alle finestre. Invece, con sua sorpresa, nemmeno un minuto più tardi ode dei passi provenire da dentro, passi che gli paiono perfino affrettati, e un attimo dopo la porta si socchiude con una certa violenza, bloccata nella sua corsa dalla catena del chiavistello che la trattiene, e nello spiraglio creato compare il volto stranito di una donna, i cui occhi scuri lo fissano quasi abbagliati, di certo spauriti.

Ganimard si ritrova a boccheggiare. Neppure la donna è come se la immaginava. Ma d ’ altra parte si parla pur sempre di Arsène Lupin: nulla, ma proprio nulla, è mai come ce lo si immagina quando c ’ è di mezzo lui. La donna è più giovane di quanto ritenesse probabile. Certo, non si tratta più di una ragazzina, com ’ è ovvio supporre visti i trascorsi, ma non si può neppure considerare anziana. Forse una manciata di anni in meno rispetto a lui. È arrossito; lo sa, si sente le guance accaldate. “Dannazione” sbotta mentalmente.

«Voi chi siete? Che cosa volete?» chiede la donna al di là dell’uscio, con evidente ansia sia nel tono di voce che nell’espressione del viso, senza mai smettere di fissarlo e facendo ben trapelare la propria diffidenza verso un visitatore sconosciuto e inatteso.

«Sono l ’ Ispettore Justin  Ganimard , signora» esordisce. Mezzo secondo dopo se n ’ è già pentito, visto lo sguardo atterrito e pieno d ’ orrore che gli viene riservato di rimando.

«Ah, Gesù mio» geme la donna, scivolando in ginocchio e coprendosi il volto con le mani tremanti.

«Aspettate! Non è come credete» si precipita a spiegare, accostandosi all ’ uscio ma senza osare toccarla, forse per un qualche genere di pudore.

** *

Ci ha impiegato per lo meno mezz ’ ora per convincere la donna a lasciarlo spiegare che no, il suo piccolo (come l ’ ha più volte definito lei) non è stato buttato in fondo a qualche segreta umida pronto per la ghigliottina. Altri venti minuti sono volati nel tentativo di farsi aprire la porta per aggiornarla sulla reale situazione. Un ’ ora abbondante perché riprendesse i sensi dopo aver saputo quel che veramente era successo. Alla fine della lunga serata anche  Ganimard è estenuato e sente un gran bisogno di una lunga dormita, magari preceduta da un pasto decente.

«Devo andare da lui» annuncia la donna con ferma risoluzione.

«Ha detto di no, signora. Mi ha fatto promettere di non portarvi da lui per nessun motivo» spiega, non per la prima volta.

«Non mi importa cosa ha detto! Forse non era neppure in sé per comprendere la situazione» protesta lei.

Ganimard arriccia le labbra in una smorfia sarcastica. «Oh, credete, era perfettamente cosciente di quel che diceva. Perfino troppo per i miei gusti» replica seccato.

Con le labbra tremanti e lo sguardo implorante, lei prende a fissarlo, pregandolo in silenzio di lasciarla agire a modo suo.  Ganimard , per l ’ ennesima e, prontissimo a giurarlo, non ultima volta, maledice quel dannato di un Lupin e tutta la sua genealogia al completo. Sbuffa.

«Mi rincresce, signora, ma temo di non potervi accontentare. In questo caso, mio malgrado, mi trovo d ’ accordo con lui. La vostra presenza complicherebbe la situazione, forse in modo irreparabile. In questo momento, oltre a voi, sono l ’ unico a sapere dove si trova il ragazzo, e credo sia meglio che la situazione rimanga invariata».

«Ma non lo direi a nessuno» si incaponisce lei.

«Non ne dubito. Per lo meno non volontariamente ».

«Ma ha bisogno di me!» tenta come ultima carta, ormai prossima alla disperazione.

“Ha bisogno di riposare in santa pace senza il terrore di farsi scoprire, piuttosto” pensa  Ganimard , ma senza azzardarsi a dirlo a voce alta.

** *

Ebbene, in qualche modo e con molta fatica e sudore l ’ Ispettore è stato in grado di persuadere la donna, il cui nome è Victoire, ad astenersi dall ’ accorrere al capezzale del suo ragazzo con il concreto rischio che tutta Parigi prima e il resto della Francia dopo venisse a scoprire quel che  Ganimard ha tentato con notevoli sforzi di occultare, ovvero che Arsène Lupin non è scomparso nel nulla ma si trova sotto falsa identità all ’ Hôtel-Dieu in qualità di ospite fisso (e nemmeno in particolar modo apprezzato).

È così che, esausto dalla giornata stancante, l ’ Ispettore Justin  Ganimard lascia la casa che racchiude una parte del segreto del ladro e si decide a tornare in città. Le sue alternative non sono molte, e considerata l ’ ora tarda (è già passata l ’ ora di cena, e ovviamente lui l ’ ha saltata a piè pari) non può tornare in ufficio o verrebbe sbattuto fuori dai guardiani notturni e finirebbe con l ’ essere guardato con sospetto e additato come stravagante, cosa che si rivelerebbe spiacevole a lungo andare. Al suo appartamento non può tornare a meno che non intenda attirare sgradevoli attenzioni, per esempio della gente che lo sta cercando per toglierlo dalla circolazione. Non gli rimane che l ’ Hôtel-Dieu , a meno che non abbia voglia di trascorrere la notte sulla panca di una chiesa come i migliori clochard. Storce il naso al pensiero; con la sua proverbiale fortuna finirebbe arrestato di sicuro.

«Vada per l ’ ospedale. Con un poco di buona sorte dormirà». Cosa che in effetti dovrebbe fare anche lui. Ma la realtà è che si sente nervoso e sulle spine, e dentro di sé sente di rinnegare le speranze fittizie espresse a parole e spera invece di ritrovarlo desto, così da poter scambiare qualche parola. Com ’ era naturale aspettarsi, quando entra nella camera di Lupin questi è sprofondato in un sonno pesante e  Ganimard deve accontentarsi dell ’ ormai familiare poltrona. L ’ ora seguente la trascorre riflettendo e programmando la giornata successiva, nell ’ attesa che il sonno infine lo colga.

** *

Ha lasciato gran parte della sua squadra lungo il ponte, e alcuni, i pochi di cui riesce a fidarsi a sufficienza da sapere che eseguiranno alla lettera le sue istruzioni, attorno al limitare della radura nella quale crede che si siano appostati giorni prima gli uomini armati di fucili. Non ha trovato molto fino a quel momento: qualche cartuccia vuota, molti mozziconi di sigaretta, perfino un pezzo di sigaro durante l ’ ispezione del giorno precedente. Nessuna impronta, poiché il suolo è ricoperto di muschio e aghi di pino. Ma quella mattina, forse, ha veduto qualche cosa si interessante; un brillio del sole riflesso possibilmente da un oggetto metallico, di sicuro lucido. Quando si avvicina e si china a scostare gli aghi, scopre che non è metallo, ma vetro. Si rigira il frammento fra le dita, osservandolo incuriosito; ha un bordo spezzato di netto, ma l ’ altro è integro e presenta una curvatura precisa che fa pensare che in origine il pezzo di vetro fosse circolare. Ha anche dei segni regolari sulla superficie, segni scuri disposti a crociera. Non ricorda di aver mai veduto nulla di simile, ma poco importa; avvolge il frammento in un fazzoletto e lo ripone nella borsa a tracolla che ha con sé, poi torna a cercare con rinnovata decisione.

Il sole inizia già il suo lento declino pomeridiano quando, pur non ritenendosi  abbastanza soddisfatto dei risultati conseguiti, decide comunque di aver fatto a sufficienza per quel giorno e di aver tediato per bene i suoi uomini, quindi annuncia loro che possono tornarsene agli uffici, e tutti esalano un sospiro sollevato, tranne lui. La verità è che non ha in mano molto e quel poco non gli offre le risposte che cerca: chi erano quelli che gli hanno sparato addosso? Perché lo hanno fatto? Dove si trovano in quel momento? Che cosa stanno facendo? A nessuna di quelle domande saprebbe fornire una risposta adeguata, e ve ne sono molte altre che non ama nemmeno formulare, figurarsi cercar n e una soluzione.

** *

Quella sera stessa, dopo aver messo ordine negli archivi, chiuso casi di minor importanza e redatto rapporti quasi del tutto inutili, uscendo dall ’ ufficio decide di fermarsi in un bistrot nelle vicinanze per riempirsi lo stomaco con qualche cosa di decente per una volta. Mentre sorbisce la sua zuppa di cipolle, seduto accanto all ’ uscita sul retro, ripensa al frammento di vetro ritrovato la mattina nella radura, avvertendo del disagio, come una sensazione di qualcosa di sbagliato cui non sa tuttavia dare un senso logico.

Quasi senza averne cognizione, dal bistrot si reca automaticamente all ’ Hôtel-Dieu , e quando varca in silenzio la piccola porta che conduce nella stanza in cui è alloggiato il suo ladro, con sorpresa scopre che questi non solo è sveglio ma lo sta osservando con viva curiosità.

« Buona sera, amico  Ganimard » lo accoglie la voce pacata di Lupin.

Ammicca, interdetto. «Buona sera a voi. Vi sentite meglio, quest ’ oggi?» si risolve a chiedere, notando che in effetti ha un aspetto meno affaticato.

«Un poco, sì» conferma, provando invano a sollevarsi per guardarlo con più agio. «Ma il luogo non è dei migliori per stimolare una pronta guarigione: di una noia mortale, direi. Potreste, se non vi disturba, avvicinarvi di qualche passo? Mi riesce difficoltoso guardarvi in faccia nel punto sull ’ uscio in cui sostate».

Ganimard sobbalza, colto di sorpresa da quella richiesta poiché non si era reso conto di essersi bloccato sull ’ entrata. «Certo. Scusate, ero soprappensiero» si giustifica, avvicinandosi e prendendo posto sulla poltrona che a quel punto considera quasi di sua proprietà.

« Avete novità? » si informa Lupin.

L ’ Ispettore aggrotta la fronte, incerto. «Di che genere?».

«Oh, riguardo quel che vi aggrada di più. Considerando che siete l ’ unico visitatore, mi accontento di un argomento qualunque».

« Ho convinto la vostra  nutrice a rimanere a casa, in effetti. Però, da come parlate, forse non è la migliore delle notizie. Credete ancora che sia meglio tenerla lontan a ? Forse vi sarebbe stata di qualche giovamento » .

Lupin storce le labbra, scettico. «Se avete avuto occasione di incontrarla e parlarci sono certo possiate convenire con me che il suo carattere non è dei più discreti. Intendiamoci, è un ’ ottima persona, perfino troppo premurosa, probabilmente del tutto sprecata con il sottoscritto; di certo dal suo punto di vista sono un completo fallimento. Tuttavia, vi dirò, preferisco saperla al sicuro fra le sue quattro mura, piuttosto che in giro per i corridoi di questo ospedale a far mille domande indignate al personale e a rischiare di lasciarsi sfuggire troppi particolari».

Ganimard annuisce, suo malgrado concorde con l ’ impressione del ragazzo. «Potreste apprezzare di leggere qualche giornale?».

«Lo  farei di certo, se solo mi riuscisse di maneggiarlo. Il problema è che non riesco a mettermi seduto» borbotta seccato.

Si mordicchia un labbro, indeciso.  « Potrei... » . Si schiarisce la voce, imbarazzato . « M agari, leggervi qualche cosa » bisbiglia, distogliendo lo sguardo.

« Credo che mi farebbe piacere » replica, serio ma in tono gentile.

« E vi danno cibo a sufficienza? » .

«A sufficienza di sicuro. Il guaio è la qualità» lamenta indignato, facendo sorridere l ’ Ispettore.

«Sì, me ne hanno parlato piuttosto male. Sospetto che perfino alla  Santé i pasti siano migliori e più curati» prova a scherzare, ricevendo in cambio un piccolo grugnito di assenso. Si infila le mani in tasca e le sue dita sfiorano la stoffa di un fazzoletto. Un ’ idea prende forma nella sua testa. Sposta lo sguardo in quello del ladro che lo fissa di rimando incuriosito. «Non vorrei farvi stancare inutilmente, tuttavia...» tentenna.

« Sono a posto, per ora. Vi ascolto » proclama, lo sguardo improvvisamente più vivace .

Con titubanza, estrae di tasca il piccolo involto, trattenendolo sul grande palmo di una mano e svolgendo i lembi della stoffa ne mette allo scoperto il contenuto.  « Ho trovato questo, oggi, nella radura sulla riva del fiume in cui, presumibilmente, si erano appostati quegli uomini » spiega, porgendo il piccolo reperto.

Per più di un minuto Lupin si limita a fissare il frammento di vetro posato sulla stoffa chiara del fazzoletto, infine si decide e allunga lentamente una mano, afferrando con cautela il reperto fra due dita e scrutandolo da vicino. Terminata la sua osservazione solleva lo sguardo sull ’ Ispettore e inarca significativamente le sopracciglia. «Voi sapete di cosa si tratta?». In risposta riceve un diniego che appare contrito. Rinserra le labbra, ma si astiene dal fare commenti caustici al riguardo, se non altro per rispetto dell ’ uomo che ha di fronte e che ha deciso di chiedere spontaneamente la sua collaborazione. «Questo è un frammento di mirino telescopico. Viene di norma montato sulle armi da fuoco per effettuare tiri di precisione» spiega con calma. Poiché in questo caso non ottiene reazioni degne di nota, per un istante si spazientisce ed emette un piccolo soffio stizzito, poi inspira profondamente e torna a calmarsi. «Devo supporre voi non siate al corrente della sua provenienza. Posso dirvi che armi che montano mirini di questo genere sono in dotazione all ’ esercito, e anche ai servizi segreti. Qualche volta, più di rado, alcuni esemplari finiscono perfino nelle mani di organizzazioni criminali, di solito quelle con più fondi e un mercato più ampio ed eterogeneo».

Durante la spiegazione  Ganimard è passato dall ’ indifferenza alla confusione, poi dal dubbio alla preoccupazione, per finire all ’ angoscia. Ora è pallido mentre fissa Lupin con molte più domande di quante ne avesse fino a mezz ’ ora prima.

« Temo di avervi sconvolto » si rende conto Lupin, scoprendosi dispiaciuto.  « Me ne rammarico. Forse vi avrei fatto un miglior servizio avvicinandovi alla verità in maniera più graduale » .

***

Il giorno seguente l ’ ispettore  Ganimard non si presenta all ’ Hôtel-Dieu , fatto che impensierisce Lupin, il quale lo attende invano fra un momento di riposo e l ’ altro. Non riesce a fare a meno di chiedersi se quell ’ assenza sia in qualche modo collegata al loro precedente colloquio e, nel qual caso, se il suo modo di fare e le sue parole possano aver maldisposto l ’ Ispettore più di quanto non si aspettasse da principio.

La sera, dopo la solita cena pietosa, prende sonno a fatica, vagando con i pensieri su quell ’ assenza che pesa in un modo inatteso e preoccupante sul suo animo.

***

A conti fatti  Ganimard non ha per nulla preso in considerazione l ’ eventualità che il suo ladro travisasse la diserzione della giornata precedente. Ha avuto fin troppi pensieri per la testa, nelle ultime ventiquattr ’ ore, per trovare anche il tempo di riflettere sulle possibili conseguenze del suo operato. Piuttosto ha fatto del proprio meglio per non perdersi nemmeno per un secondo in angoscianti riflessioni di tal genere, vuoi perché quel che ha in progetto non si può considerare del tutto legale (e di sicuro non può dimenticare di essere pagato dallo Stato per tutelare la legge, non certo per contribuire a infrangerla), vuoi perché non ha d ’ abitudine un carattere malizioso e ben difficilmente giungerebbe a immaginare il tenore delle elucubrazioni di quel ragazzo sfrontato e contorto.

Di fatto si ripresenta nell ’ ormai conosciuta camera dell ’ Hôtel-Dieu solo nel tardo pomeriggio del secondo giorno, ritrovandosi accolto da un ’ espressione affatto conciliante, quanto piuttosto crucciata, che presto viene celata da un sogghigno malevolo.

« Sapete, iniziavo a credere di esservi venuto a noia » commenta Lupin, socchiudendo le palpebre.

« Ardua eventualità da prendere in considerazione » commenta  Ganimard , credendoci fino in fondo e, suo malgrado, provocando un moto di genuina sorpresa da parte del ladro.

« E dunque? » indaga Lupin, a quel punto piuttosto incuriosito.

« Dunque... » prende a spiegare  Ganimard .

Ma viene imprevedibilmente interrotto da un discreto bussare alla porta, che d ’ abitudine richiude dietro di sé così da non essere sorpreso nell ’ esercizio di potenziali attività illecite in compagnia del suo ladro.

Sbuffando, torna sui suoi passi e riapre l ’ uscio, permettendo a un infermiere l ’ accesso.

«Il direttore mi ha appena avvisato, chiedendomi di passare. Serve un ultimo controllo delle condizioni del paziente, e il permesso ufficiale, prima che possiate portarlo fuori» spiega quest ’ ultimo, solerte, mentre si dà da fare per eseguire quanto appena illustrato.

Ganimard si limita a storcere il naso, seccato dal fatto che l ’ ospedale preveda quasi più burocrazia della prefettura. Mentre osserva annoiato le operazioni dell ’ infermiere, manca invece di accorgersi della reazione di Lupin, il quale non prende con altrettanta filosofia quella inattesa variazione della normale routine. 


	5. Vecchie e nuove conoscenze

05 –  Vecchie e nuove  conoscenze

Solo nel momento in cui nota l ’ aggrottarsi delle sopracciglia dell ’ infermiere e le sue azioni secche e contrariate evidentemente in seguito a risposte negative ai suoi controlli,  Ganimard cruccia la fronte e dà attenzione a Lupin, scorgendone allora e con ampio ritardo l ’ improvviso pallore e i lineamenti tirati. A quel punto finalmente è in grado di giungere a comprendere i risvolti delle parole dell ’ infermiere e di ciò che potrebbero aver inavvertitamente suggerito alla testa del paziente, in modo particolare essendo esse state udite prima di aver preso atto del piano elaborato da  Ganimard al fine di condurlo fuori da quello scomodo ospedale. Rammaricato e impensierito per la sgradevole piega presa dalla situazione, vorrebbe poter chiarire subito il malinteso, ma si ritrova a dover far fronte a un impedimento, rappresentato nella fattispecie dalla presenza innecessaria e sgradita dell ’ infermiere e delle sue orecchie indiscrete. L ’ idea di spiegare in sua presenza quel che ha organizzato è da scartare nel modo più assoluto, pertanto dovranno entrambi friggere nell ’ impazienza ancora per un po ’ , e  Ganimard si augura che tale inattività non contribuisca ad aggravare il già non particolarmente roseo stato di salute del suo ladro.

***

Circa un quarto d ’ ora più tardi la situazione, anziché volgere al meglio, sembra destinata a peggiorare: l ’ infermiere viene raggiunto da un capo-sezione, evidentemente sollecitato dall ’ oramai famigerato direttore  Berthélot a vigilare affinché tutto si svolga secondo le corrette procedure.

Ganirmard , inutile sottolinearlo, inizia a spazientirsi e a chiedersi se non avrebbe fatto prima a  prendersi il suo ladro e svignarsela alla chetichella sotto il naso di tutti. Purtroppo in quel momento è tardi per i ripensamenti e il rammarico; può solo augurarsi che non sbuchi dal nulla qualche altro inutile funzionario a rallentare ulteriormente i suoi piani e a rischiare di rendere un inferno quel che resta della sua giornata.

Il nuovo arrivato ha evidentemente stabilito di mettere radici in quella camera che inizia a diventare soffocante. Quando sembra infine giunto alla conclusione che tutto appare in ordine ed è quindi possibile procedere con la stesura degli incartamenti per le dimissioni del paziente, questi ha la malaugurata idea di rivolgere uno sguardo baldanzoso e soddisfatto all ’ Ispettore, il quale lo gratifica con un ’ occhiata di fuoco e l ’ espressione più impaziente che gli riesca di imbastire, fatto che convince il capo-sezione e desistere dal portare avanti le sue irritanti manfrine e a lasciare libero il campo con un semplice: «Torno immediatamente con la documentazione necessaria. Mi si attenda qui». Come se potessero andare lontani, sotto gli occhi di tutto il dannato personale che, ancora una volta, sembra essersi dato appuntamento per un raduno nel corridoio poco fuori dalla porta della loro camera.

“Se estraessi il mio revolver e mettessi tutti agli arresti?” si chiede  Ganimard in un moto di stizza. Ha perfino in mente l ’ accusa: intralcio a pubblico ufficiale. Sogghigna compiaciuto, contemplando quell ’ idea inattuabile ma così seducente in quel penoso frangente. Non si può nemmeno permettere il lusso di condividere lo strazio per quell ’ attesa all ’ apparenza infinita con Lupin, poiché teme anche solo il pensiero di incrociarne lo sguardo e di scoprire in esso ciò che si sta sforzando di ignorare: tradimento. Avrebbe dovuto essere più rapido, o per lo meno avvisare prima il ladro, e solo in un secondo momento il resto del maledetto personale ospedaliero. Alle solite: gli servirà da lezione per il futuro, per quanto si augura con ardore che non debba mai più capitargli una situazione tanto spinosa fra le mani.

Ovviamente l ’ infermiere non ha mai neppure accennato a levarsi di mezzo, e si mantiene con ostinazione accanto al letto con fare integerrimo e professionale, proprio come se dalla sua presenza dipendesse il futuro della nazione.

In conclusione, quasi prodotto da un evento soprannaturale, il capo-sezione rientra nella camera seguito niente po ’ po ’ di meno che dal direttore  Berthélot in persona, il quale sfoggia un ’ espressione tanto sollevata da far quasi sghignazzare  Ganimard .

«È tutto in ordine» annuncia vittorioso, nemmeno avessero vinto l ’ ultima guerra grazie ai suoi prodigi. «Potete andare, signor Ispettore, e il qui presente signor  Rocher sarà lieto di potervi accompagnare».

“Ne farei volentieri a meno” bercia  Ganimard nella propria testa, limitandosi invece ad annuire rispettoso e a farsi un poco da parte al fine di permettere all ’ infermiere e al capo-sezione di manovrare per mettere in sicurezza il loro a breve ex-paziente. Poiché egli non ha la possibilità di uscirsene sulle proprie gambe, viene deciso di caricarlo su una sedia a rotelle il tempo sufficiente perché venga in seguito condotto su di una carrozza (con o senza il benestare del diretto interessato, in tutta evidenza).

Così è che, contrariato ma ormai persuaso dell ’ ineluttabile,  Ganimard segue la piccola, chiassosa comitiva lungo i corridoi dell ’ istituto, imbronciato e fremente, fino al momento in cui si ritrovano tutti quanti più o meno allegramente (meno, dal modesto punto di vista dell ’ Ispettore, e scommette che lo stesso valga per il suo ladro) sul ciglio della strada, di nuovo in attesa, questa volta di un vetturino. Nel mentre colgono l ’ occasione per fornire al suddetto Ispettore i consigli di rito e dotarlo della documentazione che lo mantenga in regola con le direttive sanitarie e di legge. Manca poco che il direttore  Berthélot lo stringa in un caloroso abbraccio; l ’ occhiata truce di  Ganimard raffredda il suo slancio deleterio, ma a quanto pare non il suo buonumore. “Che problema hanno con quel ragazzo?” si ritrova a chiedersi  Ganimard , non capacitandosi di tanta sollecitudine per quella che, per quanto ne sanno, è una persona qualunque e senza la minima importanza. Anche in questo caso, preferisce non rifletterci troppo in profondità; le domande scomode, di norma, portano a risposte scomode, e  Ganimard è stufo marcio di doversi adattare al peggio.

***

Quando la carrozza sopraggiunge,  Ganimard grugnisce un secco commiato diretto al direttore e ai suoi tirapiedi, e abbassa per la prima volta da molto lo sguardo su Lupin, ritrovandolo tutto preso da probabili, sinistre elucubrazioni. Sospira e si china a sollevarlo dalla sedia nella quale è stato affrancato, avvertendolo tendersi nella sua stretta senza tuttavia pronunciare verbo. Il vetturino, con solerzia, scende da cassetta e spalanca loro la portiera della carrozza e, con qualche scomoda contorsione,  Ganimard sale a bordo portandosi dietro il ragazzo, poggiandolo con attenzione sul sedile posteriore e richiudendosi lo sportello alle spalle dopo aver consegnato al vetturino un foglietto con sopra scritte le indicazioni per raggiungere la loro prossima meta.

Solo nel momento in cui le ruote del veicolo iniziano a girare allontanandoli dall ’ Hôtel-Dieu ,  Ganimard rivolge la propria attenzione a Lupin, stiracchiando un debole sorriso.

«Raggiungeremo un luogo sicuro. Non dovete preoccuparvi» pensa corretto avvisarlo.

Lo osserva sollevare il capo su di lui, distogliendo lo sguardo dal finestrino, e socchiudere le labbra livide aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Dunque, non mi condurrete alla  Santé ?» soffia, mantenendo comunque un contegno pacato e lo sguardo deciso.

Ganimard scuote la testa e trattiene un commento caustico, suo malgrado impressionato dal fatto che, nonostante fino a un momento prima avesse creduto di trascorrere un lasso di tempo indeterminato dietro le sbarre, non abbia mai accennato una sola volta a un qualunque genere di rivolta.

«So che non nutrite un ’ alta opinione della gendarmerie, ma non pensate sarebbe stato sciocco, da parte mia, aver trascorso l ’ ultima settimana abbondante nel tentativo di non attirare attenzione su di voi, per poi trascinarvi al fresco, così, senza una ragione plausibile?».

«Qualche volta ho difficoltà a fidarmi perfino di me stesso» commenta Lupin, tornando a rivolgere lo sguardo alla città che scorre sotto i loro occhi.

Ganimard rinserra le labbra, indeciso su cosa pensare di quella risposta. A giudicare dall ’ espressione del suo ladro, non crede si tratti di un tentativo di insultarlo in modo più o meno velato.

«Vi posso assicurare che non ho intenzione di consegnarvi alla  Santé , per lo meno fino al vostro prossimo exploit, s ’ intende».

A Lupin sfugge un lieve sorriso. Annuisce e poggia il capo contro lo schienale imbottito.

***

Il suo ladro dorme profondamente nel momento in cui la loro carrozza giunge a destinazione. Invece di svegliarlo discende con calma dal predellino e si osserva attorno, apparendo compiaciuto, e dopo alcuni istanti viene raggiunto dal vetturino, il quale lo soqquadra con evidente perplessità.

«Siete proprio sicuro che sia questo il luogo giusto?» chiede infatti, facendo spaziare lo sguardo all ’ intorno ma non vedendo altro che una lunga striscia di terra battuta che fa da sentiero fiancheggiata da campagna a perdita d ’ occhio.

«Non abbiate timore, il posto è questo e non ho critiche da avanzare» assicura  Ganimard , posando gli occhi su un gruppo di alberi più fitto degli altri poco oltre il limitare dal sentiero.

Il vetturino si stringe nelle spalle, con buona probabilità convinto che il suo cliente non abbia tutte le rotelle al loro posto, ma questi dopo tutto lo ha pagato in anticipo e tanto gli basta per non darsi troppo pensiero. «Volete che vi dia una mano a far scendere il vostro compagno?» si offre volenteroso.

«È sufficiente che teniate la carrozza ferma e lo sportello aperto, al resto penserò io. Aspettatemi qui, ora» lo istruisce, prima di tornare a bordo del veicolo.

Lupin non si è ancora ridestato e  Ganimard si fa qualche scrupolo e si sforza di essere  silenzioso e cauto, nella speranza di non disturbarne il riposo, ma sono speranze vane le sue, poiché è sufficiente che le sue braccia lo circondino perché gli occhi del ragazzo si spalanchino, fissandosi nei suoi con una luce allarmata.

«Tutto a posto. Siamo arrivati. Ora vi faccio scendere» soffia  Ganimard , deciso a impedire che il sospetto torni a nidificare in quella  testaccia già fin troppo ingombra di idee, brutte o belle che siano.

«Ma... dove ci troviamo?» chiede Lupin in un mormorio perplesso, osservando con attenzione e sorpresa la campagna circostante e sbattendo le palpebre affinché la sua vista si abitui alla luce del pomeriggio.

«Lo vedrete fra poco» replica  Ganimard , altrettanto a bassa voce così che il vetturino, impegnato a tenere a bada i cavalli, non possa udirlo.

«Siete a posto?» li raggiunge la voce del vetturino, il quale si sta apprestando a risalire a cassetta, attendendo solo di essere certo che i suoi clienti siano consapevoli del luogo nel quale verranno scaricati.

«Certamente. Potete andare, vi ringrazio» conferma  Ganimard , sogghignando appena nello scorgere la smorfia dubbiosa dell ’ uomo che li ha condotti fin lì e che è ancora visibilmente combattuto fra lo scrupolo di abbandonarli nel mezzo del nulla e il desiderio di tornare in città.

A quanto pare alla fine vince la rassegnazione nelle stranezze della clientela e l ’ urgenza di rivedere il traffico della capitale, perché il vetturino fa voltare cavalli e carrozza e al piccolo trotto scompaiono lungo il sentiero nella direzione da cui sono arrivati pochi minuti prima.

«Immagino abbiate i vostri programmi. Vorreste essere così gentile da condividerne una minima parte con il sottoscritto?» prende la parola Lupin, in tono pacato e con una sfumatura divertita nella voce.

«Oh, naturalmente» conferma  Ganimard , prendendo a camminare e inoltrandosi fra l ’ erba ingiallita dal freddo in direzione del folto degli alberi che si trova ora di fronte a loro. «In effetti avrei voluto parlarvene prima, ma  Berthélot , quel gran rompiscatole, s ’ è messo in mezzo...» bercia, sbuffando sonoramente e accelerando il passo senza nemmeno avvedersene.

«E dunque?» insiste Lupin. «Non fraintendete: il luogo è ameno e piacevole, ma sarebbe interessante sapere cosa stiamo facendo. Non una scampagnata, suppongo».

«Direi di no» replica  Ganimard , facendosi largo fra i tronchi degli alberi, badando a che il ragazzo non si faccia del male nell ’ intrico di rami. «Osservate» annuncia, senza fermarsi ma indicando con lo sguardo una direzione precisa. «Dal sentiero non si nota».

Lupin solleva lo sguardo, stupito, e oltre le fronde ingombranti degli abeti scorge una costruzione che non ha ancora un aspetto ben definito ma è senza ombra di dubbio di origine artificiale.

«Perbacco! Allora non siamo nel mezzo del nulla. Ne avevo avuto il sentore, ma... Oh! Quella è una fattoria» esclama, agitandosi e ridendo. «Ahi! Accidenti» geme, affannando nella stretta dell ’ Ispettore.

«Decisamente un pessimo cliente. Ma volete stare un po ’ fermo? Vi state facendo del male da solo, per la miseria!» protesta  Ganimard , affannandosi a sorreggerlo e a non lasciarselo sfuggire di mano.

«Uff, quanto siete noioso».

«Non sono io a essere noioso, siete voi a essere folle» precisa  Ganimard .

«Oh, follia! Una condizione sopravvalutata, a mio avviso. E comunque non mi ritengo tale. Sono semplicemente speciale, e sorprendente».

«Giusto: specialmente ingestibile, sorprendentemente scriteriato» borbotta l ’ Ispettore.

Lupin ridacchia, ma con cautela questa volta. «Completamente, assolutamente, indiscutibilmente esatto, amico mio. Ehi, è proprio carina questa fattoria. Ma ci abita qualcuno?» si incuriosisce, mentre le girano attorno per raggiungere l ’ entrata posteriore, a quanto sembra.

«In questo periodo no, ed è appunto per tale motivo che ci troviamo qui».

Lupin solleva lo sguardo, puntandolo sull ’ ispettore. «Volete fare il misterioso?» chiede, arricciando le labbra in un sorrisetto malizioso.

«No, non proprio... D ’ accordo, forse giusto un poco. Ma giudicate voi, dopo tutto» si limita a dire, sollevando il mento e facendogli segno di guardare con attenzione.

Sul lato posteriore c ’ è un portone a doppia anta, appena socchiuso.  Ganimard lo sospinge lentamente aiutandosi con una spalla, ma così facendo occulta in parte la visuale al ragazzo, il quale deve attendere ancora un lungo momento prima di poter far spaziare lo sguardo sul nuovo ambiente. Quando finalmente ne ha la possibilità, i suoi occhi si sgranano, increduli.

«Celestine!  Nadette ! Santo cielo, voi qui!» esclama, tendendo le braccia in avanti, con gli occhi scintillanti, rischiando di far capitombolare a terra sé stesso e l ’ Ispettore con lui.

Questa volta però  Ganimard non protesta, si limita a rinserrare la stretta, abbozzare un timido sorriso soddisfatto e ad avvicinarsi ai box in legno profumato che ospitano i due corsieri, che ha scoperto solo in un secondo momento trattarsi di due giumente. Queste, nel mentre, hanno allungato il collo, sporgendosi dai rispettivi box con l ’ evidente intenzione di andare incontro al ragazzo appena comparso di fronte a loro. Nel momento in cui giungono vicini a sufficienza, Lupin getta le braccia al collo ora dell ’ una e ora dell ’ altra giumenta, per poi tentare l ’ impresa improbabile di afferrare entrambe in una sola bracciata, facendo sbuffare di identica incredulità sia le due giumente che l ’ Ispettore.

«Vi credevo perdute. E invece... invece...» si scosta, crucciando la fronte, «vi ritrovo qui» soffia, confuso. Ancora con le dita saldamente intrecciate alle criniere, dirige lo sguardo indagatore sull ’ Ispettore. «Le avete portare qui voi, dunque» afferma, scrutandolo a fondo.

Ganimard solleva le spalle. «Non avrei saputo che farne, per la verità; ma certo non potevo lasciarle per strada. In fondo sono state loro a portarci fuori dai pasticci, sarebbe stato molto irriconoscente. Per fortuna ho un ottimo consulente che è pratico di cavalli».

Lupin sfarfalla le ciglia, sempre più sorpreso, anche se in modo piacevole. Così  Ganimard si decide a spiegargli i fatti. Prima però: «Vi dispiace se vi faccio accomodare da qualche parte? Iniziate a essere pesante» e, al cenno di assenso del ragazzo, lo conduce in un angolo più appartato, nel quale sono ammassate fascine e balle di fieno che rappresentano la scorta per il resto dell ’ inverno, posandolo in un punto un po ’ più elevato e scrollando le braccia affinché il sangue torni a circolare agevolmente. Fatto ciò si allontana verso il lato opposto del caseggiato, quello in muratura che con ogni probabilità conduce verso l ’ abitazione vera e propria, e socchiude una piccola porta in legno grezzo quasi celata allo sguardo, affacciandosi. «Daniel, potresti scendere?».

Qualche momento più tardi uno scalpiccio annuncia l ’ arrivo di qualcuno di nuovo e presto dalla porticina ora aperta compare una figura minuta, un ragazzino che a prima vista può avere sì e no tredici anni, tutto ginocchia e gomiti, ma con occhi grandi e un poco sgranati, chiari e attenti, che fissano i due uomini con serietà e stupore ma anche con curiosità.

«Ecco, lui è Daniel; è un ragazzino in gamba con qualunque tipo di animale. Si è occupato lui dei vostri cavalli in questi ultimi giorni» spiega  Ganimard .

«E ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, da quello che posso vedere» aggiunge Lupin, offrendo un sorriso al ragazzino. «Che altro sai fare?» si informa incuriosito.

Daniel si agita sul posto, evidentemente innervosito da tanta attenzione. «Aggiusto le cose» mormora, distogliendo lo sguardo.

L ’ attenzione di Lupin al contrario si ridesta, imprevedibilmente stimolata dalla novità. «Beh, questo è interessante. Che genere di cose?».

Il ragazzino, apparendo ora quasi angosciato, si stringe nelle spalle. «Quello che capita: biciclette, grammofoni, attrezzi da lavoro, mobili, accendini, mietitrici, qualche volta anche libri e abiti... Un po ’ di tutto» soffia, lo sguardo sfuggente.

«Hai mai dato un ’ occhiata a un motore?».

Daniel cruccia la fronte, perplesso. «Motore?».

«Di un ’ automobile» precisa Lupin.

Il ragazzino sbarra gli occhi, sorpreso. «Non ne ho mai veduta una. Ma ne ho sentito parlare. Voi l ’ avete vista?» esclama, ora eccitato, per lo meno fino a quando si rammenta la situazione in cui si trovano. «Io... Mi dispiace, scusatemi».

«Nulla di male, mio giovane amico. E per rispondere alla tua curiosità, del tutto legittima, sì: ho avuto modo di osservarne un paio. Curiosi marchingegni, promettono grandi cose» commenta con aria un poco trasognata.

Daniel si mordicchia le labbra, ansioso. Dà l ’ idea di voler fare una quantità di domande, ma si trattiene nel timore di risultare inopportuno. Dal canto suo Lupin lo osserva divertito, ben notando il suo desiderio di sapere.

«Ho una proposta, se ti va naturalmente» si fa avanti, temendo che la situazione rimanga in stallo senza il suo intervento diretto. «Potresti continuare a occuparti delle mie amiche, Celestine e  Nadette , nel tuo tempo libero» offre, indicando le due giumente intente a ruminare e gettare sguardi languidi agli umani presenti. «In cambio, io potrei parlarti delle automobili. Che ne pensi? Ti va?».

Per la prima volta da che è comparso, Daniel sorride. «Sarebbe magnifico!» esclama felice e impaziente.

Lì accanto  Ganimard , trovatosi un comodo pagliericcio per riposarsi qualche minuto, osserva i due giovanotti con un ’ espressione soddisfatta e indulgente, sperando al contempo che non finiscano con il mettersi nei guai. Ma a questo penserà in seguito, deciso comunque a sorvegliare perché se ne stiano buoni per un tempo ragionevole.


End file.
